An Eternity of Dark
by EsmeCullen012
Summary: What happens if Bella is turned while Edward is away? What will happen with her and Jake? Will she ever find Edward? Do I sense the Vultori? T for questionable language!
1. What Happened?

**Hey, Okay, well I'm going to write a story that **_**isn't**_** a oneshot!**

**Review and tell me if you think I should keep it going!**

**Thanks!**

_Disclaimer: Nope, my birth certificate __**still**__ doesn't say Stephenie Meyer!_ Depressing, I know!

_**-:-**_

"H-how did you find me?" I stuttered.

"Dear, dear Bella, I've been tracking you for a while now, You're hard to keep up with, but with your...Unique scent, I could always find you again. Who else smells of strawberries, freesia and _werewolf,"_ He spat the last word.

I was backed into a corner of my room, the leg of my rocking chair digging into my side. There was no where else to crawl to, my arm was bleeding really badly right now, thanks to the damn CD case that I was holding. Oh, how I wish I had taken Jake's offer to spend the night over at his house while Charlie was out.

"Your time has been up for a long time now, Ms. Swan. You can call me 'Fate' from now on." I then decided I wasn't going to go with out a fight. It took me a minute, but I got up and was facing my worst enemy, aside from Victoria.

Laurent.

"I'm not going with out a fight," I said as steady as I could. The smell of my blood was getting to me, and I was wondering how he was controlling himself. Edward would have had to stop breathing.

Edward.

Why did he have to leave me. I now found the need to not fight back. There was no reason to if my love wasn't coming back anytime soon, maybe never. I backed up and hit the wall and slid down it.

"I have a better idea," Laurent said.

He leaned down to me, as if he were going to kiss me. I closed my eyes as I cringed. When I opened my eyes a second later, Laurent was gone.

All of a sudden I realized there was a pain in my neck, it felt familiar.

Fire.

He _bit_ me!!

I lay writhing on the floor, for what seemed like eternity plus a day.

The pain started to ebb away. I could open my eyes again. There was still some pain in my head, though it just felt like a migrane. It was starting to go away too. The light from my window made it hurt even more, It was cloudy out, as usual, but with my heightened vision, it was pretty bright.

Realization hit me.

I am a _vampire_.

I can't hang out with Jake anymore, were mortal enemy's. He might try to kill me. I have to leave, I'll go looking for Edward. Maybe we can stay together for the rest of eternity. Since the only reason he left was to protect me. But now I'm one of them.

_"You...Don't...Want me?" I had said._

_"No." _

The words we had spoken to eachother, the last time I had seen him. A few months ago.

It's decided. I'm going to go find him. I absolutely _have_ to be with him again, I've missed him so much. I'll do anything it takes to get him back, he has no reason to 'keep me safe', I'm one of them now.

I did the only thing I could think of: I picked up my cell phone, found Esme's cell phone number and clicked the 'talk' button.

_**-:-**_

**A/N: The review button is your friend! hehe**

**So, should I keep it going...you tell me!**

**-EsmeCullen012-**

**PS-- I will be making future chapters longer...if there are going to be more chapters!!!!**


	2. Who Is This?

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Last time:**

_It's decided. I'm going to go find him. I absolutely have to be with him again, I've missed him so much. I'll do anything it takes to get him back, he has no reason to 'keep me safe', I'm one of them now._

_I did the only thing I could think of: I picked up my cell phone, found Esme's cell phone number and clicked the 'talk' button._

"Hello?" Something is wrong. This is deffinatly not Esme's voice, a female but not Esme, nor Alice.

"Is Esme there?" I asked, my voice sounded so much different, more like music than ever before.

"Um...Yeah, who is this?" The girl on the other line asked.

I hessitated, unsure if I should tell the truth. "Bella." I said, after a moment.

"Bella?" She asked, doubtfully.

"Bella!!!" I heard Alice scream in the background.

"Alice! Be quiet." The person that answered the phone said.

"Rose, just give me the phone." Oh, its Rosalie that has answered the phone.

"Bella?" Alice asked, she was holding the phone now.

"Yes." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Is my vision true, did _he_ really do that to you?" She asked very fast, if I wasn't a vampire, I'm not sure I would have caught that.

"If your talking about Laurent then yes."

"Laurent!? Where did he come into all of this?" Emmett asked from the background.

"You'll see in a couple of hours, I promise, Emmett" Alice said to him. What is she talking about?

"Cool! I've missed Bella!" He said.

"Okay! So, Bella, I had a vision that I don't really want to come true. You need to leave Forks as soon as possible. 'Kay?" Alice said, really fast again. Does she know how to talk with normal speed?

"Well, where are you guys. I'd love to stay with you." I paused, "I mean, if your all okay with it."

"Um...Sure, we're in Newark, New Jersey." She sounded hesitant.

"Cool, I'll be there as soon as I can." I started to think "Damn, I should really think about getting a new car." I said, more to myself than to Alice.

"I just put money in your bank account, much more than enough to get a new car!" She said giddily **(A/N: Is that a word?)**

"Um, Alice, I don't have a bank account." I said, confused.

"You do now!!!" She said "See you in less than a day. Bye. Love ya!" She said. "Oh and your PIN number is 0913" _click._

Ok, off to the bank! 0913? Oh, I get it, my birthday September 13th.

I have got to take a shower before I go though. I've been wearing these clothes for about 4 days now. And there is blood on my shirt. Damn Laurent.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful, not nearly as much so as Rosalie but much more than I had before. I was much more defined. I have curves in all the right places. My hair has more volume. And my eyes...they're red! They don't scare me, as if I'm looking into the eyes of a killer, but as if I'm looking at my best friend while they're telling me everything is going to be okay. Loving, not threatning.

I need to get into the shower, I've been standing, looking in the mirror for about five minutes.

When I stepped into the water, it wasn't hot, but it wasnt cold. It was merely lukewarm. I had only turned the hot water knob though. Ah, vampire-ness! I stepped out of the shower about 20 minutes later and went to my closet. I couldn't find anthying that was cute and that I wanted to wear, so I setteled for comfy clothes, I will be in my car for a while. I found a pair of grey Victorias Secret sweat capris and a pink Victorias Secret Cami. **(The outfit is on my profile! Not the jacket though)** Now I'm off to the bank. Wait. I should probably grab a jacket, to be inconspicuous. I picked up a white zip-up jacket that had grey, black and pink hearts all over it.

NOW I'm off to the bank. I picked up a pair of sunglasses so that no one can see my eyes, I don't really care if they think im crazy wearing sunglasses when there is never any sun here anyways.

I guess I should just get a bank card and pay for my new car in full at once! What kind of car should I get? I want a fast one. Wow, this speed thing is sure getting to me fast! Haha-speed, fast! I couldn't help laughing aloud, I got a sideways glance from the lady behind the counter at the bank, when did I get here? Oh, well!

"Hello. How may I help you?" Wow she sounded like a fast food resturaunt person.

"Um, I'd like to get a bank card thing." I said, I didn't know what they were actually called.

"Your name?" She asked. My phone began ringing, half a second after she said that.

"Just a second." I told her, getting my phone out of my bag.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Your Isabella Cullen! Bye" _Click._ I hung up the phone and turned back to the lady behind the desk.

"My name's Isabella Cullen." I said, assuming that was what Alice was talking about. _Isabella Cullen._ Has a nice ring to it!

"Ok. Miss Cullen here's your card." She said handing me a blue and grey credit card like thing.

I went home to get on the compute to see where the closest car dealer was. It took about an hour with my ancient computer. I found one. It was a Ford dealer right outside of Forks. I walked outside and started up my truck. Going from Chevy to Ford!

I got to the car dealership about an hour later. When I drove onto the lot, I immediatly found the car I wanted. It was a Mustang: Shelby GT 500 Convertible! The color was vapor and silver. It was beautiful. I went in and when I got a saleswoman I literally drug her outside to the car and told her that was the car that I _had _to have!

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"It's a bit on the expensive side." She said, skeptically.

"I've got it covered!" I said holding out my bank card.

"Okay." She said, walking back to the building. When we got inside she swiped my card and I filled out a bunch of papers and finally got my keys!

I got into my car and took off like a bat out of hell. I turned on the radio and the song on was 'Broken' by Seether with Amy Lee

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away

**So, how'd you like the second chapter.**

**Ok, so question: What should her power be? I want to do something cool, but also have a reason. Like how everyone else is.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-EsmeCullen012-**


	3. What's Been Happening With You?

**Here's chapter three!**

**Hope you like**

**Last Time:**

_When I drove onto the lot, I immediatly found the car I wanted. It was a Mustang: Shelby GT 500 Convertible! The color was vapor and silver. It was beautiful. I went in and when I got a saleswoman I literally drug her outside to the car and told her that was the car that I had to have!_

_"You're sure?" She asked._

_"Yep!" I said._

_"It's a bit on the expensive side." She said, skeptically._

_"I've got it covered!" I said holding out my bank card._

_"Okay." She said, walking back to the building. When we got inside she swiped my card and I filled out a bunch of papers and finally got my keys!_

_I got into my car and took off like a bat out of hell__. I turned on the radio and the song on was 'Broken' by Seether with Amy Lee._

* * *

_**Whats Been Happening With You?**_

I kind of like that song. It reminds me of how I was living, up until I was changed. Without Edward. I decided to change the radio station, it was making me sad. I came to a country station and a song about shiftwork! It was a good and pretty random song. Just what I needed to get things off my mind.

I had my roof down and the music blaring. I decided that since I'm going about 150mph, people wouldn't notice my red eyes, so I took off my sunglasses. I was singing really loud too, but I can actually sing now! Of course not like the guy singing this song but I can sing! I bet I could dance now too!

I changed the radio station again and this like alternative rock song came on. It was pretty good too. Also sung by a guy but I could keep the rhythm and everything.

That is how my day went, changing the radio station after every song and singing really loud! I passed a sign saying "Newark City Limits". It's dark now but what ever, I can see much better in the dark now. Wow! Being a vampire has alot of up-sides and only one down-side, said down-side: my eyes.

I don't know where they live! I should call Alice!

_"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

_"Hey! You've reached Alice's cell phone, (I probably already knew you were going to call _under breath_) but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Hey Alice, it's Bella, obviously but yeah, anyways I have no clue where you guys live call back! Thanks. Bye."

That's the same voicemail thing she has had since I met her and I never noticed the part she said quietly. Another up-side! Cool!

_Buzz. buzz, buzz._

My phone!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella!" Alice.

"Hey, I need directions to your house!"

"I don't mean to be mean, but could you stay at a hotel for a night or two, OOH! I'll stay with you! A slumberparty! MAKEOVERS! I'm coming to find you now, Bella, stay put!!!" She said really fast!

In about a minute or two, Alice was standing outside of my car window.

"BELLA!" She screamed and pulled me out of the car, hugging me!

"Alice!" I said, not as loud as her.

"Come on. Get back in the car. I'll give you the directions to the hotel that I made reservations at." She said, getting into the passenger side. "Oh yeah, I like your car."

"Thanks, oh and thanks for the money, and the bank account, and staying with me!" I said.

"No problem Bella, I've always thought of you as my sister anyways. Now your one of us," She said happily.

"Thanks Alice. Oh and why are we staying at a hotel, instead of your house?" I asked.

"Oh, um," she hesitated, "the guys are really mad right now. They want to go find Laurent and rip him to shreds. Not really safe there, ya know?" She said after a moment. "Oh yeah, aren't you thirsty?"

"Um, I don't think so. I was in the bank for about 10 minutes and in the car dealership for about 30! I didn't have the urge to kill them or anything, if thats what you mean."

"Cool, very cool. Mind if I call Carlisle over and he see if he can figure out why?"

"Yeah go ahead. Oh while your at it, can you call Edward, I really want to see him."

"Me too." She said under her breath, not intending for me to hear. "Um, Bella, no one knows where he is. Two weeks after we left Forks he left the rest of the family. He really missed you and was nothing that two weeks, I'm not sure where he went. Probably just wanted some time to himself." Alice said sympathetically.

"Oh," was all I could say, dissapointed.

"Maybe if you called him and left a message he would come back. You never know."

The whole time I was driving, Alice was pointing in different directions, telling me where to go.

We arrived in the parking lot of this 4-star looking hotel and walked inside. It was red and light brown theme. It looked really pretty actually, there was a lounge area with a loveseat and two chairs infront of the desk about 3 yards away and a coffee table that held about 10 magazines and there was two hallways branching off of it, both leading to rooms and stairwells and one had an elevator on it, the one that had the elevator and _another_ hall coming off of it, leading outside to a pool area, the beach and an excersize room thing. In the hallways there was the same colors and plants after ever few doors, on tables

"Reservation for Cullen." Alice said, pulling my attention back to her instead of the room.

The lady typed on her keyboard for a second, then said "ah, yes here it is, Mrs. Cullen." Handing a key to Alice and Me. "Room 336 and 337, third floor." She said, pointing to the elevator. I started to walk towards it but Alice grabbed me and said "Theres no camera's in the stairwell, lets race, you go that way and I'll go this way." She said quietly, pointing towards two different stairwells. I ran at human pace towards one stairwell and walked in, closed the door and...

Took off like a bat out of Hell! Up three flights of stairs and I stopped running at the door with the sign that said 'Level Three'.

I walked in to the corridor and there was red carpet with brown designs and creme colored walls with plants on little tables after every few doors. Just like the lobby. I walked and finally found room 336.

The room was beautiful.

It had a big room with a TV, couch, chair, coffee table, dining table (coming off of the kitchen area) and a balcony.

I stepped out onto the balcony and was greeted by damp air. I looked down and saw the beach! It was absolutely beautiful.

"Bella, I take it you want this room?" Alice said from inside the room.

"Yeah, sure, as long as it has a balcony I don't care, this is beautiful." I said.

"Okay, I have the room over here" She said pointing to a door that connected the two rooms.

Now I had to say the thing that I really didnt want to, here goes nothing, "Alice, I don't have any clothes." I took a deep, unneeded breath.

"SHOPPING!" Alice squealed "First thing in the morning, you'll be ok wearing that?"

"Yeah, its fine." I said.

"So, we have about, "Alice looked over to the clock, "eight hours to talk, you first, tell me _everything._"

"Wouldn't you know everytime I made a decision?"

"I _would_ if you weren't hanging with the _dog!"_ She said.

"Oh yeah that! Okay well, lets start from the day you guys left. I was lost in the woods for a few hours because I got lost when I went looking for Edward. Sam Uley found me, the alpha of the werewolves. He took me back home and I pretty much turned into a zombie, according to Charlie. He yelled at me to go and live with Renee again, but I wouldn't. Then I started hanging out with Jake, we were fixing up motorcycles. Don't tell anyone that though, only me, Jake, and two of his friends know that we were doing that."

"I won't" She stated simply.

"So, thats pretty much what happened to me, oh wait! Then Jake invited me to spend the night at his house, I refused and went home, I was greeted by Laurent and you pretty much know the rest!" I said grimly. "So! What happened with you guys?" I said cheering up.

"Ok well, not nearly as interesting as yours but ok here goes! We left, all because of Edward. We moved here. Two weeks later Edward left because he wanted to be alone, I guess. We have been going to school. Blah, blah, blah. And here you are!" She said. We still had about seven hours until the mall opened. "Hey there's a wal-mart down the street, it's 24 hours. We could go buy some bathing suits and hang on the beach until the mall opens."

"Sure" I said. Walking to the door. We took the elevator this time and went to my car. It's two in the morning but hey, no one'll ask!

We arrived at Wal-Mart about four minutes later, and walked over to the swimsuits. I picked up a turquois bikini, simple but cute.

Alice picked up a pink bikini with little frilly things on it. It was cute too. We tried them on, paid, and left! **(pics on profile. yes I know their VS but c'mon Wal-Mart? I looked on their website, and, lets face it, VS had much better things!!! lol)**

We got back to the hotel and changed.

Me and Alice raced to the beach, at human speed. We were laughing at how hard it was, so no one really won because we were laughing to hard to even try to get our speed under control. We played in the water and then when the sun came up we layed out to 'tan'! Yeah right. It was a charade to whoever might be watching. Me and Alice talked alot about random things and what school was like here, since I was going to start up soon with my hunger not being a problem.

"Alice, weren't you going to call Carlisle?" I asked when I remembered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" She laughed.

"Thats fine, you think we can go to your house? See if everyone is camed down enough?" I asked.

"I'll call him. Just a second." She said picking up her cell phone that has been with her towel for a while now, but who else is on the beach from two in the morning till nine in the morning!? She was talking into the phone, nothing interesting about half a conversation so I just stared into the horizon.

"Bella, Carlisle said we can go see him, but he has to work at ten, we better go now, shopping later!" She said.

"Ok, lets go. Change first?" I asked.

"Nah, it's ok, its just us, and face it, you look even more beautiful than before!" She said. If it was possible, I would have blushed. I wondered how everyone was going to take it, me being there and all. Alice's eyes got a glazed look for a second, then started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyones reaction to you! It's so funny, well atleast the guys!"

"What do they do?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" She said running, human pace, to the front of the building to my car. She got into the drivers seat and started it. Where did she get my key? Oh well.

Off to the Cullens house!

* * *

**Okay! So there's chapter three!**

**Know Bella's power? You'll find out soon enough! I promise**

**Review!!!! **

**'Kay thanks, ily!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	4. Power or Powers?

**Okay! Chapter Four!! **

**I'm not getting many reviews, so I'm debating weather or not to continue this. **

**Please review when you read it!**

**Hope you like!**

**Last time:**

_"Bella, Carlisle said we can go see him, but he has to work at ten, we better go now, shopping later!" She said._

_"Ok, lets go. Change first?" I asked._

_"Nah, it's ok, its just us, and face it, you look even more beautiful than before!" She said. If it was possible, I would have blushed. I wondered how everyone was going to take it, me being there and all. Alice's eyes got a glazed look for a second, then started laughing._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Everyones reaction to you! It's so funny, well atleast the guys!"_

_"What do they do?" _

_"You'll have to wait and see!" She said running, human pace, to the front of the building to my car. She got into the drivers seat and started it. Where did she get my key? Oh well. _

_Off to the Cullens house!

* * *

_

_**Power or Powers?**_

We got to their house in a matter of minutes, what with Alice's insane driving. I never doubted for a minute that she was really in an insane asylum.

"Where here, Bella!" Alice said, as the car was pulled to a hault.

The new (well new for me) Cullen mansion was absolutely goregous. It was four-stories with white siding. In the woods, as I'm sure most of their houses are. It had a huge front lawn with a small (compared to the house) pond. There were probably 10 steps up to the porch. On the porch were about seven columns. Very classy looking.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alice said from behind me. "Let's go inside!" She said, jumping up and down extremely fast, even for a vampire. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps to the black door. We walked inside and it was as breathtaking as the outside.

"Bella!?" Emmett called from somewhere in the living room. Then another gasp from someone else, obviously to what I was wearing, or more specifically, my lack-there-of. I was still in my bikini. Then I couldn't breath, even though I didn't need to.

"Emmett! Let me go!" I said when I realized that he was giving me one of his famous 'bear hugs'.

"Hey Bella! Long time no see." Jasper said, hugging me. I was shocked, but then I remember why he always kept his distance. My blood was too tempting. No more blood!

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said, laughing.

"Bella!!!" Esme said, walking into the room. "You look beautiful, well, more beautiful!"

"Thanks, Esme!" I said, knowing full-well that, if I could, I would be blushing.

"Bella." Carlisle said, following Esme into the room. He hugged me too.

"It's like a family reunion in here." I said jokingly.

"Well, you've always been considered part of the family, too bad the whole family isn't here" Esme said sadly. I knew she was talking about Edward, the person that ment the world to me, wasn't here to see me today. That saddened me a bit. Then I became very calm. I looked over at Jasper and he was smiling sheepishly. I mouthed 'thank-you' for his effort at trying to make everyone less sad. I knew that every one was sad because there family wasn't together.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Rosalie." I said smiling at her. I had a feeling she still disliked me. I am completely unsure why though.

"Bella," Alice said, I'm thinking about changing my name now. "You can have Edwards room. I'm sure you wont mind?"

"Nope not at all, lead the way, Alice." I said, I didn't really care, he wasn't here. I didn't care where I spent my day.

We walked up the stairs--well if we were talking at a human pace, it would have been more like running--all the way to the fourth story. Down the hall to a door, that looked the same as the rest. We walked in to a beautiful room. The color theme was Navy blue and forest green. It looked good though. Very different from the gold and black color theme in Forks. There was a navy blue couch up against the far wall with a big window above it. A desk to my left with a very high-tech laptop on it. and alot of CD's and a stereo to my right. There werent as many CD's as his collection in Forks, maybe 3/4 that. I went and sat down and stood immediatly, once again realizing what I was wearing!

"Alice, as much as I hate to say this, we need to go shopping." I said begrudgingly. Alice got dissapointed.

"The one time you actually _want_ to go shopping we can't" She said.

"Why not?"

"Carlisle, not thirsty, remember?" She said, as if it were as obvious as day.

"Oh yeah" I said feeling very stupid. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said. Carlisle walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So your not thirst at all? No burn in the back of your throat?" He asked.

"Nope. None at all." I said.

"Very interesting, have you been around any humans today?"

"Yes, quite a few actually, there was the bank, the car dealership, the hotel, and Wal-Mart." I said.

"What about animals?" He asked.

"Unless they were in the ocean, none." I said.

"Well, come on, were going on an experiment hunting trip." Carlisle said, standing up.

"Um. Okay." I said. Following him out the door.

"Esme, Honey, we're going out for a bit, Bella, Alice and I." Carlisle called as we walked down the stairs.

"Okay, bye, love you," She said. They are so cute together. We walked out the back door, by the garage and went into the woods. I smelled a herd of deer and started to walk towards them.

"Bella, where are you going?" Carlisle asked me.

"To the deer, don't you smell them?" I asked.

"No, do they smell, appetizing to you?" He asked. I just kept walking forwards, and shook my head no.

"Now I smell them, barely but I smell them." He said. "How did you smell them from all the way back there?"

"I don't know, I just did." I stated.

"Okay, well go drink from one of them," He said, I just grimaced. _Did he really expect me to kill one, as an experiment?_ I asked myself.

"Um, okay." I walked, hesitantly, forward.

I came up to the closest one, cringed, and sunk my teeth into it's neck. It's warm blood pulsed behind the wound and I drank it all.

I felt like crying, I just killed a poor animal for no reason. I would have tears streaming down my face, but I couldn't produce tears.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at him with sad eyes, that being his answer. "Oh my!" Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes, there gold already. It usually takes a week of hunting animals for them to turn gold." He mused.

"That's different." Alice said. She hadn't said anything this whole trip.

"Most deffinatly. Bella, I think we found your power. You must be able to control your hunger. You can start school next week with the rest of the kids." Carlisle said happily.

"YAY!" Alice said. "Oh one more thing Carlisle. This morning before we came over here, I had a vision. It wasn't like a normal vision. It seemed forced. It already came true. But it seemed like someone made me have it." Alice said.

"Hmm." Carlisle said staring off into space. "I'll have to look into that, but now I have to get to work. Tell me next time that happens Alice. 'Kay?"

"Yep, sure thing. Me and Bella are going to go shopping right now though." Alice said, Carlisle was starting to walk back towards the house.

"Alice, I need something else to wear, I doubt they are going to let me into the mall in this!" I said, talking about my swimsuit.

"That's okay, Edward has some of your clothes, from when you would spend the night and stuff. He brought them with him when we moved."

"Okay, let's get a move on!" I said, walking the way we came.

Alright, We're off to the mall now, I found a pair of jeans and a tank top in Edwards closet. We drove on the highway for a couple of minutes until we arrived at the mall.

We have been shopping for a few hours now. I most deffinatly have enough clothes for a while. _Oh, I have to call Edward._ I remembered. _I wonder if he'll answer._ I thought. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second. Then she became happy and wary.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, call Edward though." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just had a vision that if you called he would answer." She said simply. _Must be a coincedent._ I thought

"Cool, okay." I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. Alice did the same.

"Hey Carlisle," She said into the reciever. "I just had another vision that seemed...forced." She paused, I could hear Carlisle saying something on the other line but not actually able to make out words. "It was that Edward would answer his phone if Bella called." Pause. "Yeah I know, the other one was about everyone's reaction to Bella being back." Pause. "Oh, I didn't notice that, I'll ask her," She turned to me "Hey, Bella, do my visions mean anything to you?" She asked

"Well, I was wondering how everyone was going to react to me being home when you got your first vision and just now I was also wondering if Edward would answer if I called."

"Yep, she deffinatly has something to do with them," She said into the phone. "Okay, I'll talk to you later, Bye Carlisle." She said putting her phone away.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Carlisle just thinks you are controlling my power, is all." She said like it was no big deal. I pushed it aside, saying that I would think about it later. Right now I really wanted to call Edward.

It rang three times and was starting the fourth ring when I heard my angel's voice.

"Hello?" He said, as if I had interrupted something important.

"Hey, Edward, it's Bella!" I said, I was ecstatic to finally hear his voice.

"Bella? You sound different." He said.

"Yeah, well some things..._Changed_," I put emphasis on the last word because people were around. He caught what I ment though, 'cause I heard him gasp.

* * *

**So! What do you think?**

**Bella has two powers**

**1.) Control of her hunger**

**2.) Control of others powers.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**PS-I hate to do this, but can I atleast get FIVE reviews and I'll update soon after, like same day:) **

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	5. Can I Kill Him?

**Okay, well I was told that the Cullens weren't 'OMG Bella was changed' enough, or in other words, they weren't worried or anything.**

**I appologize for that. I'll try and fix it.**

**And that I rush things, sorry, i'll also try to slow down.**

**Last time:**

_It rang three times and was starting the fourth ring when I heard my angel's voice._

_"Hello?" He said, as if I had interrupted something important._

_"Hey, Edward, it's Bella!" I said, I was ecstatic to finally hear his voice._

_"Bella? You sound different." He said._

_"Yeah, well some things...Changed," I put emphasis on the last word because people were around. He caught what I ment though, 'cause I heard him gasp.

* * *

_

**_Can I Kill Him?_**

"Who?" He asked, meaning who changed me.

"Edward, where are you?" I asked, I wanted to tell him in person.

"Bella! Just tell me who changed you!" He said, his voice rising.

"No, I want to tell you in person, where are you?" I asked again, getting mad that he was ignoring me.

"I'm in Utah."

"Why?" I asked, I thought he would be in Alaska, with the Denali clan.

"I was _trying_ to track Victoria, but I just realized that I was following a false trail. Where are you?" He asked.

"I found your family. I'm staying with them, for the time being, and I guess I'm starting school next week. Joy" I said, sarcastically.

"Aren't they worried that you're going to...harm people?" He asked.

"No because I won't. I'll explain next time I see you." I said. "Oh and I have a quick question."

"Yes, Love?" He asked, which, he wouldn't be calling me Love if he doesn't love me, which is what my question was.

"Um...Never mind. Bye!" I sad quickly.

"Okay, bye Bella, I love you." He said.

"WAIT!" I called, hoping he wouldn't hang up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you telling the truth now, or where you telling the truth in the woods?" I asked, meaning: _does he really love me?_

"Bella, you of all people should know that," He started off, speaking in a strong tone. "Nevermind, I'll tell you in person, I should be up there in a day or two." He said, "Bye, Love and I'm sorry."

"Bye Edward, I love you too. What are you sorry for?" I asked, but he already hung up. I looked up at Alice wondering if Edward really does love me. She had a vision at that moment. I think I need to learn some control over my power!

"Bella, I know that you want to know, but let him tell you, okay?" She said.

"Fine, I didn't mean for you to have a vision. It's a little hard to control my power. Sorry, Alice!" I said, appologizing.

"That's okay Bella! Now let's shop!" She said, running off into a nearby store.

Twenty-three stores, one hundred and fifty-four shopping bags, two different malls and a day later, I was back at the Cullen mansion.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all at school, it was a Monday when we got home.

Alice and I spent another hour and a half sorting the clothes into which ones were hers and which were mine and then we got a few things for Rosalie that Alice knew she would love.

The closet in Edwards room had some of his clothes in it already but there was more than enough room for the stuff I just bought.

Ugh, I have deffinatly got to get into the shower. I thought. I walked over to Edwards bathroom and turned the water on, as hot as it would go. It didn't bother me either, I could barely feel how hot it was. I'm not sure how long I spent in the shower but only got out because Alice came in and said:

"Bella! Are you going to spend the rest of the day in there?" So I gues I was in here for a while. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom, into Edwards room.

"No, Alice, I'm not." I said when I saw her bouncing on the couch, this room didn't have a bed for her to jump on.

"Good! Here I picked out your clothes, Edward will be here in about 6 hours!" She said holding out a whole outfit, underwear included. Alice needs a life! But, then again, it's only because Jasper went to school today and she was all alone while I was in the shower, unless she talked to Esme, which I'm sure she did. Esme had nothing to do today either, with Carlisle working.all day.

I took the clothes from Alice and pushed her out of the room so I could change.

She picked out a cute outfit, that I probably would have picked myself. It was just a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that had designes on it, simple yet cute, I thought.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Esme's motherly voice sounded from the other side of the door.

I walked over and opened it, "Yeah, anytime Esme, whats up?" I asked.

"It's about Edward." She said. I nodded. "I don't want you to doubt that he loves you, he does very much. You should have seen him when we left. He was not himself. He didn't talk to anyone. He would stay up in his room and sob all day. I just want him to be like he was when you two were together, happy, truely happy, not pretending. I know he loves you, the look in his eyes when he see's you, weather you had been together for hours or the first time seeing your face in days. You bring out the best in my son. I also know that you really do love my son because everytime you see his face your heart speeds up. Or when he kisses you, your heart skips a beat. You, too, have love in your eyes when you see him. I don't want you to loose what you have together because he left. I think he should explain why he left but please don't tell him anything untrue. I know you love him and that he loves you." Esme finished her speech in a hug and walked out of the room. I would never tell Edward I didn't love him because I did, with all of my heart I love him. No one could change that.

I followed her out of the room and into the living room. I turned on the TV and swiched through the channels and settled on watching reruns of Next on MTV. After watching the second episode I got bored. I went to and ordered a movie, hoping that the Cullens don't get too mad that you had to pay for it. I ended up watching the movie Next with Nicholas Cage. It was very good.

Now I only have four more hours to burn. What to do, what to do?

A book! Hmm I don't have any, who reads here? Jasper and Carlisle, Carlisle's books are probably all medical so I'll look at Jaspers book collection and I could surely find something to read!

I walked up the stairs to Alice and Jaspers room and knocked on the door. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all home from school now. and I didn't want to interupt anything between Jasper and Alice, now that would be awkward!

"Come in Bella!" Alice said.

"Hey," I said as I walked in. Alice was messing in her closet and Jasper was sitting on their bed. "I was wondering if Jasper had any books, because I'm pretty bored right about now." I said, looking to Jasper to see if he had anything for me.

"Sure Bella!" He said walking to a bookshelf in the corner of the room. "This is a really good book." He said, holding out an old looking book, I took it because anything would be better than staring at a wall, which was what I was doing for fifteen minutes after my movie ended.

I walked out of the room and up the stairs back to Edwards room and layed out on the couch and started reading the book. I'm not completely sure what it was about, but I was staring at it for about forty-five minutes, still on the first page before someone knocked on the door, thank God. I need someone to make me not so bored anymore!

"Come in," I said.

"Hi, Bella" Rosalie said walking into the room.

"Um, Hi Rosalie." I said, surprised, she was the last person I expected to walk through that door.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes." She asked, still standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, sitting up so she could sit on the couch too. She walked over and sat down on the far end of the couch.

"I came to appologize, Bella. I havn't always been the nicest person to you over the last year. You didn't deserve to be treated like that because you did nothing to me. You probably just made it better by giving Edward a life!" She said, laughing. "But I still had no reason to treat you like all you were was a stupid, useless human."

"But I was." I said, looking to the floor.

"No, Bella, you weren't. You were and are very smart, and you did what we all never thought would happen. You made this family whole. Don't think that you didn't do anything. But I am very sorry for acting the way I did." Rosalie said, then surprised me with a hug and then left the room.

I opened the book back up, to the middle so if anyone looked, it was as if I were actually reading it. About another thirty minutes later, some one just barged into the room. Emmett.

"Bella! Can't I just kill him?" He asked as soon as I looked up at him.

"Kill who, Emmett?" I asked.

"Laurent!!!" He yelled, it hurt my ears, he is very loud!

"Emmett! Could you be a little quieter, your hurting my ears." I said.

"Sorry, but can I kill him?" He asked, talking in what sounded like a normal tone for my vampire ears.

"Um, I don't like the idea of killing anyone, but since he could team back up with Victoria, sure go ahead, I don't want to still have to worry about them." I said, telling the complete truth.

"YES!" He shouted, throwing his fist in the air!

"Jasper!" He yelled running out of the room. "We get to kill his sorry ass."  
"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry, mom!" He said. I started laughing. I picked up Jaspers book and brought it back to his and Alice's room. Their door was open so I just put it back on the bookshelf, when I turned around I ran into Alice.

"Still bored?" She asked.

"Um. No, I think im just going to get on the computer, check my emails, ya know." I said, "Am I allowed to talk to my mom?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's ask Carlisle, he should be home in 3, 2, 1" She said as the front door opened. "Let's go!" She said walking out of the room. We walked down the stairs and into the living room, Esme and Carlisle had their heads together in conversation. Emmett and Jasper were also talking, but they weren't talking about peacful things like Carlisle and Esme, the were talking about ways to capture and kill Laurent and Victoria. Rosalie was just sitting on the couch reading a Cosmo magazine. No one looked up when we walked down. I didn't want to interupt Carlisle and Esme's conversation since he has been at work all day, but Alice had other ideas.

"Carlisle, Bella has a question." She said as soon as she stepped foot in the living room. Carlisle looked up slowly.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked.

"Um, If your talking to Esme, it can wait until later." I said shyly.

"It's okay, whats up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know if it was okay to talk to Renee."

"Um. I don't think that's wise Bella. But I think we might be able to pull a story together. Let's wait until Edward get's here and start planning."

"Okay," I said and walked back upstairs. I could check my emails but just not respond yet!

Edward's computer is much faster than my old one. I checked my emails in a matter of ten minutes, with my old computer I wouldn't even have it running yet. I just turned the computer off and was about to go downstairs with everybody else to wait for Edward when someone wrapped their arms around me. I looked up and screamed.

It was Edward!

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss was so much better than the others because there were no boundaries. Before I got carried away Edward held me at arms length away and looked me up and down.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Love." He said. If I could blush I would.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said. He looked the same as always, absolutely gorgeous!

"Well, even though I would love to stand here and stare at you, I believe we have to talk to Carlisle." He said after a moment.

"Oh, yeah." I said, I really shouldn't look him in the eye so often. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and walked towards the door. We walked at a human pace, it was great to be with Edward again. Everyone was in the living room, I don't think they even left, oh well.

"Okay, I believe this meeting is about what we're going to do with Bella."

"Yep." I said.

"Okay, well, the only problem is that you look different and that you won't age, and you dont look all that different." Carlisle said. "Do you think it's possible that you could go back to Forks and convince Charlie that you want to move here with us?" He asked.

"I could try!" I said.

"Good, then you and Edward could pretend to go to college and then you just kind of loose contact over the year, or just email and write letters to your parents, that is, until they...pass." He said.

"I would love to keep in contact with them." I said.

"Are you sure, Love, If you don't it might be easier when they pass" Edward said, using the same term Carlisle used.

"Yes I want to keep in touch."

Okay, then. So you will go back to Forks tomorrow and talk with Charlie." Carlisle said.

"What if he asks where I was or why I look different."

"If he asks where you were just say that you were with a friend for the weekend and, as I said before, you don't look too different. I'm sure he won't notice and if he does, he won't ask." Carlisle said. I decided to use my power on purpose, _will this workout the right way_. Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds.

"Yes it will Bella, don't worry so much." Alice said. Edward gave me an odd look.

"I'll explain later." I said. "You, yourself, has something you said you wanted to tell me."

"Ah, yes. I remember!" He said. "But, if you don't mind I'd like to go somewhere else to tell you." He said.

"Nope, I dont mind."

"Good, lets go then, Love." He said, reaching for my hand. We walked out of the door, hand in hand.

* * *

**So, did I do any better?**

**Review please!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	6. Explanation

**Sorry for waiting so long!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Last Time:**

_"Yes it will Bella, don't worry so much." Alice said. Edward gave me an odd look._

_"I'll explain later." I said. "You, yourself, has something you said you wanted to tell me."_

_"Ah, yes. I remember!" He said. "But, if you don't mind I'd like to go somewhere else to tell you." He said._

_"Nope, I dont mind."_

_"Good, lets go then, Love." He said, reaching for my hand. We walked out of the door, hand in hand.

* * *

_

_**Explanations**_

I expected him to take me to his Volvo, but when we kept walking past it, I got curious.

"Um, Edward, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, love" He said smiling at me.

We kept walking right into the woods. We had been walking for some time before I decided to state the obvious.

"Edward, why don't we just run?" I asked, exasperated. He just put his arm around my waist and held me tighter to his side.

"That's an easy question. Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible, running will just get us there faster, then we'll get home faster and I have a feeling Alice will abduct you because I want to take you out tonight." He said, still holding me tight to his side. "We should be there in a minute or two though." He said looking ahead of us again.

Sure enough, we walked for about a minute before walking into a clearing, well it seemed like a minute. Time just seems to go faster when I'm with Edward, even though I want it to last forever, it's over just as quickly as it started. The clearing was not as beautiful as the one in Forks, but it was amazing. I secretly wondered if Edward had cleared these spaces in the forest, to go to when he got frusterated or just needed to get out of the house, I mean, he spent 100 years with out so much as a friend, outside of his family that is, because, from what he tells me, the Denali clan weren't his friends.

The clearing had beautiful flowers of every color around the perimeter of it. It kind of looked as if they were planted, but if you looked closer you really had to think about it, they were so perfect, they could not have ever been touched or moved here, the _must _have grown here,

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts by letting go of my waist and sitting down on the ground in the middle of the clearing. When he got as comfortable as possible, he pulled me down so I could sit on his lap. He was hugging me close for a minute or two before I decided to break the silence.

"So, Edward, you had something to say, am I right?" I asked. He laughed at my choice of words.

"Yes I did." He said smiling, but his smile faded rather quickly and his face became serious. "I wanted to explain why I really left." He said.

I looked down into my lap. "You left because you didnt want me anymore." I said. I'm sure if I could cry I would be at the very moment. He tightened his grip on me again.

"No. I will _never_ not want you. Please don't believe that. I only said that, well, because I didn't want you to follow or try to find us." He said, I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "I love you just as much as I did when I saved you in Pheonix last year. I probably love you even more now, because every time I see your smile, or your face my love grows stronger, knowing that you'll be with me forever now." His grip loosened a little and he was, too, looking downward. "That is, if you want to have me forever." He sounded as if he were crying. I turned around so I could face him. I was looking into his eyes and preparing how I would word, just how much I love him, I kind of wished he could read my mind to hear it, but I liked the fact that he wouldn't know what I was thinking all of the time, it would be embarassing.

"Why would that embarass you, Love?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, knowing I had said nothing aloud.

"You just said that you were glad that I couldn't read your mind because it would be embarassing. Why would that embarass you?" He asked again.

"I didn't say anything out loud." I said, scared that he could read my mind now.

"What do you mean 'out loud'?" He asked.

"I mean, I didn't say it aloud, I thought it." I said.

"But I can't hear your thoughts right now." Oh, I remember, my power, I guess I can make Edward hear what I'm thinking but only when I want him to. That could be a very good thing!

"That would be one of my powers" I said with a sheepish smile.

"What power would that be?" He asked.

"I can, kind of, control other vampire's powers." I said. "I can, obviously, let you hear my mind, when I want you to. And I can make Alice have visions." I said.

"That's pretty cool. But what did you mean 'one of you powers'?" He asked.

"I can also control my hunger." I said, getting tired of all the focus on me, "So, what did you do these last few months?"

"Well, I went with my family here, but I didn't really do anything. My body was here and that is about it. I was most deffinatly not myself, or atleast the me I got used to since I met you. I found no reason to do anything after we left. You had my heart the whole time. After about two weeks, I decided that it was better if I go off on my own. My path was crossed with Victoria's, so I was trying to track her. It didn't work out too well, I ended up in Mexico and she was coming back up to Washington for you. I was on my way back up to Washington to find her and hopefully Laurent would have been with her, then they couldn't get to you. I was too slow and they got to you. The worst part is, is that I probably wouldn't have answered my phone but I needed it to stop ringing as fast as possible so I didn't look at the caller ID and just answered it, I'm glad that I did though." He said hugging me tighter and kissing me.

"I ment to ask you about that, when you answered you sounded like you were annoyed that you were interupted with something." I asked.

"I was following close on Victoria's tail, she apparently wasn't with Laurent, at least not at the time, she was coming for you. The scent went into two very different directions and I was trying to figure out which one was more potent. I was in a hurry to get to her before she got to someone else." He said sadly. "Okay enough about me, what have you been doing?"

"Much the same as you, aside from the whole tracking thing. I was most deffinatly not myself. I didn't do anything, barely surviving. I didn't eat for the first two or more weeks and when I did start eating it was only a very little and only for Charlie's sake. You also had my heart, you've had it since the day in Port Angeles. While I was driving one day, I came across two motercycles. I remember my friend Jake works on cars and stuff so I thought he would be able to fix them up. Well I started spending all of my time with him." Edwards face dropped. "NO! I don't like him or anything like that, I will always love you so much.more than I love anyone else. He just got my mind off of things, off of the pain I was in because you left." His face dropped again, and he looked down. I pulled his face back up and kissed him again. "It's okay, your here now, thats what matters. Anyways, he invited me to stay over at his house for the night while Charlie was out on an overnight fishing trip. I refused and went home. When I got home I couldnt get to sleep so I decided to listen to some classical music, the first time I had listened to music the whole time you were gone. I picked up the CD case and was walking to my CD player and when I put the CD in it, I turned around to put the CD case back but when I did, Laurent was behind me. And you pretty much know what would happen next. Well, I called Esme's cell phone the next morning and Rosalie answered, Alice fought her for the phone and ended up getting me a bank account so I could buy a car to come to New Jersey. Me and Alice went shopping the next day, after making sure it was okay for me to be out with Carlisle. While we were at the mall I called you." I finished taking a deep breath because I had said that in only three, even though I didn't need to breath it was deffinatly uncomfortable not to.

"I've missed you so much Bella. I really hope you can forgive me." He said hugging me against his chest again.

"I missed you too, and of course I forgive you. But can you explain why you left." I said.

"Of course. I left to keep you safe, you had gone through so much just because you knew me. I was weary after the James incident and then with your birthday party I realized that just being at my side kept you in so much danger. You needed to live a normal life, as normal as possible. I didn't want you to have an accident, like your birthday, and then someone not be able to control themselves. I would hate for someone in my family to do that to you." He said, he looked so sad that it broke my dead, unbeating and already broken heart.

"Edward, I'm obviously not safe when you aren't with me. Please tell me you wont leave again." I said.

"Bella, I will never ever ever, for the rest of eternity, leave you again." He said with so much love in his eyes that you could probably drown in it. He leaned in and kissed me with so much more passion than the love in his eyes. We kissed for a really long time and by the time we pulled away we were both unable to catch our breath. Edward got his under control much faster than I did.

"Come, Love, let's go back home. We will have a long day of driving ahead of us tomorrow." He said and I stood up.

We jogged back to the house, not running at our full speed. We got there in about ten minutes. The living room light was on, as was Rose and Emmetts bedroom, the only rooms visible from this side of the house.

We walked back into the house, hand in hand. Carlisle and Esme were curled up on the couch in a deep conversation, the TV was so low that I could barely hear it, even with my vampire hearing. I didn't want to interupt their moment so I quickely walked to the stairs. Alice and Jaspers door was shut, but I could hear soft murmers fromt their room. Rosalie and Emmetts door was closed too, but I could hear Emmett laughing very loudly from the other side of the door. His laugh is contagious and I smiled. Edward shook his head, obviously due to one of their thoughts.

We finally made it up to Edwards room. He put on some soft classical music and laid down on the couch, he patted a spot infront of him on the couch, for me to lay down too. I obliged and layed down with him.

He was right, tomorrow would most deffinatly be a very long day. Going and seeing Charlie and explaing why Edward came back and how I'm leaving with him to finish high school in another state with his family and then going to college with Edward. And pretty much never seeing Charlie again. I wondered if we could make a quick stop on the way back and see Renee. I asked Edward in my mind. This power was fun to mess with.

"Of course we can, Love, I won't keep you from seeing your mother." He said.

"Thanks Edward." I said, settling back into his chest, enjoying the music and being with the love of my life. I would deal with tomorrow when it comes.

**

* * *

**

How'd you like it? 

**Again, sorry for the wait!**

**Review please!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	7. Charlie

**Okay so I'm trying to update regularly,**

**I'm lazy, ask any of my friends!**

**Sorry!**

**Last Time:**

_He was right, tomorrow would most deffinatly be a very long day. Going and seeing Charlie and explaing why Edward came back and how I'm leaving with him to finish high school in another state with his family and then going to college with Edward. And pretty much never seeing Charlie again. I wondered if we could make a quick stop on the way back and see Renee. I asked Edward in my mind. This power was fun to mess with._

_"Of course we can, Love, I won't keep you from seeing your mother." He said._

_"Thanks Edward." I said, settling back into his chest, enjoying the music and being with the love of my life. I would deal with tomorrow when it comes._

The time passed way too fast for my liking. We are in Edward Volvo, on the way to Forks, I insisted that we drive, mostly to procrastinate, but I still didn't know what to say to Charlie.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, obviously taking in my blank expression.

"I'm just wondering what to say to Charlie when we get there." I responded.

"Oh, why don't you just tell him most of the truth." He said

"And that would be?"

"That your coming back to New Jersey with my family to finish high school, then we'll be going to college."

"Okay, two questions. One, what do I say if he asks where I went?" I paused. "And two, are we really going to college?" He laughed.

"Tell him that one of your friends needed help with a family issue and yes we will be going to college." I made a face, I wasn't ready to go to college. "Okay, we can wait a while before we head off to college, take a year or two off, not like we won't find the time." He said, laughing again.

"Cool!" I said excited. "I can tell him that Angela needed my help!"

"Yep, that'll work." He said.

For the rest of the car ride we were quiet. Every once in a while I would tell him how much I loved him, through my thoughts.

"Great!" Edward muttered to himself after about two hours.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to get gas." He said making it seem like it was such a bad thing.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's a tedious task that even humans dislike."

"Wow, Edward if you think it's that bad, I'll just pump the gas, you can sit in the car and listen to music." I reasoned.

"Yeah, right, what kind of boyfriend makes his girlfriend pump the gas?" He said, smirking.

"You know, I still don't think the terms boyfriend and girlfriend suit us well."

"Well then, I'll have to change that, won't I?" He asked, merging off the highway to find a gas station.

"I don't know." I said, I'm not very fond of the idea of marriage, I havn't even graduated high school, I'll think about it later. But I do love this man with all of my heart, I argued with myself.

"Bella, would you go in and pay really quick?" He asked, handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Sure thing." I said taking the money and walking up to the building.

When I walked inside the cashier, who was a guy, stopped what he was doing and stared at me. I walked up to him ready to pay.

"Hey sexy." He said, _EWWWW!!!!_ I yelled in my mind, completely forgetting that Edward would hear, but this guy was disgusting. He was old and wrinkly with a grey-white mustache. I was vaguely aware of a bell ringing in the distance.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Um, nothing Edward." I said, then added, too low for the cashier, who's name was Joseph-Eli (I noticed his nametag, wow two names!), to hear, "I just have to get used to every male falling in love with my looks when he see's me."

"Sorry Bella, I guess I have to keep you away from them then, you're all mine! Oh and you're right, that is deffinatly a weird name!" He said, still talking low too.

I handed the guy the money and told him which pump it was for and left, Edward still had his arm wrapped around me. We parted when we got to the car, he opened my door for me and then walked around to start pumping the gas. While he was pumping the gas I would make funny faces at him, he would laugh and get weird looks from the other people that were there. I don't think he noticed though, he didn't take his eyes off of me until the gas stopped pumping, and even then it was only for a second.

"I'm really sorry about that, Bella." Edward said, settling into the car again.

"It's totally okay Edward. It was most deffinatly not your fault. Just something that I will have to get used to, being a Cullen girl and all." I said, he beamed at me. He really wanted to get married didn't he? _I guess it's just my parents fault that I'm scared of being married, I mean they did get a divorce pretty early on. I deffinatly don't want Edward and I to do that, and he just left me not long ago. Why would he do it again? _Edward visibly shuddered in his seat, next to me. I, then, realized that he must be able to hear my thoughts. _DAMN! I need to work on this power a bit more._

"I'm so sorry Edward." I immediatly appologized.

"Don't be sorry, Love. It's my fault for leaving. It was stupid and selfish of me. I really hope that, in time, you will fully forgive me, but I won't blame you if you can't. What I did is completely unforgivable. I'm actually surprised that your talking to me right now." He said and then looked away from me.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I'm just thinking like that because I'm nervous. Nervous about seeing Charlie for the last time, even worse, seeing Renee for the last time. I don't really mean it. I do forgive you. I love you so much." I said, feeling guilty that he feels bad about this all. I really do love him though, I wish he could see it.

"If you love me as much as you say you do in your thoughts, I can hear it." He said. _Gosh, I really do need to work on this power of mine!_

"Yes, you do, Love." He said, laughing.

"Yeah laugh now, Eddie." I said, just to annoy him.

"Please, don't call me that." Yep, it worked. "Okay, yes it did work, I will stop laughing if you dont call me _Eddie _again." He said his name like it was disgusting. "It is disgusting! To me atleast"

"Edward! Please stop answering my thoughts."

"Hey, your the one in control of that, not me." He said smiling. I used all the power I could to not want Edward to hear my thoughts. "That's not very nice, Bella" He said.

"So, I take it that you can't hear me?" I clarified.

"Nope, unless you say it outloud, I can't hear a thing." He said, a bit dissapointed.

"Good. How it should be." I said stubbornly.

The next hour or so of the car ride were comfortably silent. I loved how me and Edward could be happy just being together, not needing to say anything.

I opened my mind back up for Edward. _I really love you, Edward, I don't want you to doubt it for a second._ I said.

_Don't worry, Love, I wouldn't dare doubt _our_ love._ I liked how he said our! _Me too. _Edward said, okay, blocking thoughts before he gets more embarassing stuff from my head.

He huffed and looked back out the window, I guess I cut him off! I reached for his hand and played with his fingers for a little while, then settled on holding it.

After a while, I started to just daydream. It was like dreaming except I was more aware of what was going on around me, and I was awake, since vampires can't sleep.

I was 'awoken' when Edward started talking.

"We're almost there, Love." He said. I looked up and we were pulling onto Charlie's road. "Are you ready?"

"Nope, not at all." I said, being completely serious. "Hurry up though, we need to get this over with already." He laughed at me. "Stuff it Eddie." That got him to stop. "Thank you." I said as Edward pulled in the drive way next to the cruiser. _Why is Charlie here? Shouldn't he be at work?_ I asked myself, but of course Edward answered.

"He is extremely worried about you. I think he may have gotten a search party together, again?" I looked away.

"The day you left they couldn't find me because I tried to follow you but the got lost. He had a search pary looking for me."

"Oh, that would also explain why I'm in his thoughts. Let's hurry up, I would say before they get the cops, but your father is the chief so that would be pointless." He said getting out of the car and walking around to open my door for me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside the living room was Charlie, Jake, the rest of the Pack, the Elders, a bunch of people from school, some other officers and a few people I didn't know.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, throwing his arms around me in a hug. "Where have you been?" He asked. I surveyd the room, glad to see that Angela wasn't here. I decided to play it safe and and Edward.

_Has she been here with the seach party?_

_No, she was out of town she knows nothing_. I breathed a sigh of relief and realized that everyone was still staring at me and Edward.

"Angela needed some friendly support." I said.

"You couldn't call or leave a note? You had me worried sick, you know what happened last time I couldn't find you." He threw a very dirty look in Edward's direction. I didn't need to be able to read minds or even see Edwards grimace to know what he was talking about. It made me sad to think about it so I quickly banished the thought from my mind.

"I'm sorry, she just sounded really upset, I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I'm really sorry dad." I said, looking into his eyes.

"It's okay, Bell's, but what about him?" He spat, giving Edward another disgusted look. "I thought he left." I cringed.

"He did, but I found him. It's all fine now." I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I nodded, Edward turned to come with us. "Alone." He said, like a door or wall was going to stop Edward, or me for that matter, from hearing. I walked out side with him anyways.

"Bella, how could you forgive him so easily?" Good, he wasn't going to beat around the bush and he just got right to the point, this conversation was going to be quick.

"Because, I love him." I stated bluntly.

"You can't love him." Charlie said, getting madder by the second.

"And why the hell not?" I asked, getting just as mad as he was, how could he tell me that I couldn't fall in love?

"Because, your only SEVENTEEN! He left you once already, what makes you think he wouldnt do it again?"

"Because," I paused, "You know what, never mind, it's none of your business." I said and turned on my heel and called Edward out here with my mind. Within seconds he was outside holding the Volvo door opened for me.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded his head, obviously angry with Charlie, I think. "Edward, who are you mad at?"

"Charlie of course, he has no right to tell you if you can fall in love, though I have to agree with him on one thing."

"What would that be?"

"How could you forgive me so quickly?"

"I love you. You could do anything to me and I would forgive you. You mean everything to me."

"I don't deserve someone as loving as you." He said, gripping my hand tighter.

"You have it backwards, you would have forgiven me just as easily if the roles were reversed."

"You got that right!" He said, smiling broadly.

"Okay, so we're going to see Renee now?"

"Yep, off to the airport!" He said still smiling.

"This is going to be so much harder." I said, sadly thinking about seeing Renee for the last time.

**Okay! **

**No, she isn't going to leave Charlie upset with her**

**Do you guys know Bella at all?**

**Oh and sorry if there are any stupid mistakes**

**I'm pulling an all-nighter on a school night**

**with one of my friends, we're talking over myspace**

**Miss Edward's Angel is her name**

**She's awesome don't be mean to herrr**

**REVIEWWW**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**DUME BLOND! lol sorry Im blond and i spelled dumb wrong earlier okay whatever you dont care, bye**


	8. Renee

**Okay, see I told you I was going to get better at updating regularly**

**hehe**

**Last Time:**

_"Okay, so we're going to see Renee now?"_

_"Yep, off to the airport!" He said still smiling._

_"This is going to be so much harder." I said sadly, thinking about seeing Renee for the last time.

* * *

_

**To clear up any future confusion:**

_Bella's thoughts are italicized._

_Edward't thoughts are italicized and underlined.

* * *

_

_**Renee**_

"I can't do this." I said, turning around to run, but unfortunatly, I ran into Edward's chest.

"Yes, you can, Love." He said, spinning me back around towards the airport doors.

We are already in Jacksonville. I'm on my way to see my mother for the last time. I left my dad's house about 4 hours ago, after I argued with him. Hopefully my mother will take it a bit better.

"Love?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I said looking up to him.

"Are you planning on getting into the car?" He asked, laughing at me. Then I noticed that he was standing there holding the door of a rental car that he bought, it was a midnight blue Corvette with windows as tinted as Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Yeah, even though I don't want to." I said, stepping into the car. He was still laughing when he closed the door. By the time he got into the drivers seat he had stopped. "Finally." I said.

"Finally what?" He asked confused.

"Finally you stopped laughing at me." I said, turning to look out of my window.

"I'm sorry, Love, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said looking ashamed.

"It's okay." I said looking back at him. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

After a moment, I decided to break the silence, "Edward, I'm really nervous. What if Renee reacts worse than Charlie, I don't think I could handle both of my parents mad at me." I said truthfully.

"It's okay, I don't think she will react like that. And if you want. We could go back and visit Charlie before we head back home." He said, rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Thanks," I said. We pulled into a street that I recognized as the one Renee and Phil lived on. In about two minutes Edward was at my door holding it open for me and I was on the verge of hyperventalating.

"Love, you really need to calm down." He said, putting an arm on my back, to steady me. When I was stable enough and he wasn't needing to hold me up, he started rubbing soothing circles on my back, they helped a little bit.

"Okay, lets get this over with." I said, taking a step towards the door.

Edward never stopped rubbing circles on my back. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Stop, Phil, someone is at the door." She said playfully. Great, I'm interrupting something, gross. Vampire hearing isn't always good, I wouldn't have been able to hear that from all the way down here. I heard foosteps coming down the stairs, they were light, then a set of heavier ones, Phils obviously. Renee answered the door.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"You look different." She said while pulling me into a hug, always the observer. I opened my mind to Edward. _What is she thinking?_

_She is trying to figure out what about you has changed. _

_Great, will she figure it out?_

_Well, I'm certainly not Alice, but I think she will only notice your eyes. You honestly didn't change much, I told you you were always beautiful. And you need to stop listening to me, your mother is talking to you. _He finished with a smirk.

"Bella?" Renee asked.

"Hm...What?" I asked.

"I asked what brought you all the way out to Florida."

"I just wanted to see you. Is that so bad?" I asked. She wouldnt care that I wasn't living with Charlie, or atleast she would wonder why I had to tell her in person, but while I was here I would tell her that I planned on going to college in Alaska with Edward.

"No, just wondering. Did you get colored contacts?" She asked.

"Um, yeah! I wondered what they would look like on me and thought they just popped so I wear them every once in a while." I lied, hoping she would see through me.

_Good job keeping eye contact while lying, Love, you've gotten better at it since you met me_ He thought to me, laughing in his mind.

_Um, thanks?_ I asked in my head.

"So, you want to come in?" Renee asked stepping out of the door way so Edward and I could walk in.

"Yes, thanks." I said, walking by her.

"Edward, hello." My mother said, acting as if she just noticed him standing with me. She probably did just notice him though, trying to figure out what was different. Kind of like I didn't notice Phil standing back a little behind Renee.

"So, what would you like to do on your stay here, there isn't much to do though?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know." I said. "Let's just have girl time, like we used to." I said, thinking that I would miss that the most about my mother. The times we would just sit around and talk about everything. _Is that okay with you?_ I asked Edward, to make sure he would mind.

_Of course, as I said before, I wouldn't keep you from your mother. You have no need to worry about me, Love._

_Thanks Edward, your making this so much easier, I am forever greatful of that. I love you._

_I love you too,_

"Okay what would you like to do?" My mom asked.

"Let's go shopping." I said, then realized what I said. "For summer clothes, I don't have any from being in Forks." I clarified. "Then we could hang out on the beach and everything."

_The sun Bella! _Edward practically shouted at me through his thoughts

_Shit!_ I said remembering that I can't go into the sun. _Would make-up cover the sparkly-ness?_

_I honestly don't know, but it's worth a try.I'm just glad it's dark out right now. If me and Phil are stuck here we probably will just watch Baseball on TV! Or some other sport of the kind. Oh! You need to listen to your mom, she keeps wodering why you zone in and out like you are right now!_

"Okay, we can go shopping for clothes in the morning, its 9 right now, the mall is closing soon. Did you guys already eat?"

"Yep, we ate on the drive from the airport." I lied quickly.

"Okay, well, me and Phil are going to sleep now, you can either sleep in your room, or in the living room. It's up to you."

"Okay, night mom." I said, hugging her. I held onto Edward's hand and lead him into the living room, where I planned on staying for the night. Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He took his shoes off and put his feet up so we were both half-way laying down, me ontop of him.

_Why do you have a room here? _Edward asked

_Because she was planning on me coming back, so she got a house with an extra room just in case._

_Oh, that explains it. She knows I left?_

_That would be Charlie's fault. He was going to send me back here to live because I wasn't really doing anything back home while you were gone._

_Oh, then that would explain why she was weary of me. In the morning we can see if the makeup will work against the sun_

_Okay, this is just like old times, except I'm not asleep._

_Yeah, I know, I will miss your sleep talking. That was the only way to hear something similar to your thoughts. Don't block me out too often._

_Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of keeping you away, I've dealt with it once and would not enjoy a second time._

_Neither would I. It was just as hard on me, Love._

_I love you._

_I love you even more_

_Yeah?_

_Yes, most deffinatly._

_I don't believe you._

_Would you like me to prove it?_

_Of course._ I said and turned around so he could kiss me and he did. It was great not having to break apart to breath anymore. After a few moments we did break apart.

_That prove enough?_

_For now it did. But only because my mother is upstairs._

_Bella..._

_Edward..._

_I don't want to do that, we aren't married, I grew up where that means something._

_Ugh, can we talk about this another time?_

_We have time right now dont we?_

_Fine._

_Why don't you want to marry me?_

_Well, look what happened to my parents?_

_Bella, you can only lie to your mother. It wont work on me. Just tell me the truth. Please._

_Okay, I'm scared, Edward. I'm scared that you'll leave me again, I don't think I would be able to take it a second time. I don't want you to find someone that deserves you more than I do._

_Okay, that would be my fault. Just please know that I will never leave you again. I love you too much to do that. I am also too selfish to leave again.You mean everything in the world and more to me. I am so sorry for leaving you, I thought it would be better that way. Oh how wrong I was. But I won't find someone that deserves me more, you are that person. I should be worried that you'll find a better person._

_Nope. You have that backwards. You had to wait for me. I just had to deal with living in Forks for about three months to find you. _

_You were deffinatly worth the wait, Love. Don't doubt that._

The rest of the night and well into the morning went on like that; Edward and I talking through our minds, cuddling on the couch. I knew that my mom wakes up at about 9:45 in the morning so at about 9 I asked Edward to help me make breakfast for her and Phil then claim we ate before they got up, so they didn't get suspicious.

Before we starting cooking, Edward and I tried out the makeup test. We put foundation all up my arm and put it in the sunlight that came in from a window, better not let anyone see if this dosen't work. Thank God, it worked, I just couldn't go into the water because then the make up would wash off and I would be all sparkley! That would deffinatly not be good.

"Love, we need to get cooking if we want it finished by the time Renee and Phil wake up." Edward said after quite a while.

We walked into the kitchen and started cooking, we moved relatively fast, well, as fast as we could go in case Renee or Phil decided to come downstairs with out either of us noticing. Edward was in charge of cooking because he could cook relatively well, I hadn't tried to cook since my change, so with out my human appetite, I didn't know what smelled good or not. I sure hoped that they liked what Edward made, I had a vague memory that I liked what he made as a human.

"Bella?" I heard my mother ask from the doorway, her voice hoarse from the earlyness, it made me jump. I didn't know she was there.

"Yeah, Edward and I decided to make breakfast this morning. That okay with you?" I asked.

"Yep, that's fine. What are you making?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs and pancakes. Good?"

"Perfect. Thanks Bella and Edward."

"Don't mention it Renee." Edward said politely.

Renee walked over to the cabinet and pulled out four plates and started setting the table.

"Oh, no. That's okay mom, Edward and I already ate. It's just you and Phil this morning." I said, picking up two of the plates she had just put on the table.

"Um, okay then." She said slowly.

_We will need to eat something today, she is suspicious. Very observant mother you have here, Bella._

_Ugh, great! Can it be lunch, because right now, this dosen't smell too appealing._

_I'm afraid that lunch will smell just as bad, Love._

_This sucks!_

"So, what are we doing today?" Renee asked. Well I guess I'm getting better at listening to the outside world when I'm having silent coversations with Edward.

"Let's just hang out on the beach." I said.

"Okay that's fine with me. Edward you'll be fine here with Phil, won't you?"

"Of course, Renee." Edward replied.

Phil came down soon after and Edward and I left the kitchen so they could eat in privacy. We sat in the living room and had the TV up abnormally loud for a vampire, but if we had it at an acceptable level, Renne and Phil wouldnt be able to hear it if they were in the same room. After about 45 minutes, Renne walked into the living room.

"Bella, I'm just going to go change, I'll be down in a few." She said.

"Okay, I need to change too." I said. Renee was already halfway up the stairs. I decided to change into a bikini with a cover up. I drug Edward up stairs, much againts his will, but he needed to help me with the makeup. I kind of couldn't reach my back and everything and I couldn't have my back or random parts of my body sparkling, now could I? I locked my door, so Edward could use vampire speed with the makeup, then we wouldn't be in here for hours.

"Bella, are you done?" My mother asked, knocking on the door.

"Just about." I said, embarassed, she probably knew Edward was in here with me.

"'Kay, I'll be on the patio, waiting." She said, and I could hear her footsteps decending down the stairs.

_Okay, Love, you're ready._

_Thank you so much Edward._

_It was nothing. Go with your mother now. I have some boding time to do with Phil and from his thoughts we will be watching baseball today. Good thing I can act._

_Ha ha. Very funny. Okay well I'll see you much later today. I love you Edward._

_I love you too, Bella._

I unlocked the door and walked outside to the patio, praying that Edward got every bit of my body, that was showing, covered with makeup. It would be very hard to explain to my mother why I started sparkling in the sun.

We walked to the ocean in silence and set our towels a ways away from the water.

"Tell me the truth, Bella, why did you come here?"

"Well, I mostly wanted to tell you that I planned on going to college with Edward." I said. She immediatly grabbed my left hand and inspected it, I could only gues for a ring.

"You're not getting married." She stated when she found no ring.

"No, atleast, not now." I said. It was, really, only a matter of time before he proposed, we had been talking of marriage alot lately for some reason.

"Anything else?"

"Um, I'm leaving Forks?" I asked, to see if that's what she is referring to.

"You are? And where are you going?"

"Uh, New Jersey, with the rest of the Cullens." I said slowly at first, then gained confidence from out of nowhere, I halfway expected to hear Jasper laughing somewhere behind me.

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear about this, but didn't he just leave you?" She asked incredulously, and she had every right to.

"I don't want to fight with you like I did Charlie, but Edward and I really love eachother. I know why he left. I also trust him enough not to do it again. I hope you understand." I said, praying she did, actually, understand.

"Okay, Bella. Say, do you want to go into the water?" Great, I'm glad she understands but did she have to bring up the water? Ah, I just came up with the perfect excuse, not absolutely believable but hopefully she wouldn't press.

"Um, I can't, not today anyways." I said, trying to make myself look as embarassed as possible with out being able to blush.

"Oh okay." She said, thank God she got it. That was one great thing about being a vampire, not having to worry about that anymore! "So you want to just talk, girl talk?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." I said. I was so happy that this was turning out so much better than my conversation with Charlie had gone. But hopefully I would be able to fix that when I went back up there tomorrow.

When it started to get dark ouside, Renee decided that it was time to head back up to the house. Phil and Edward's baseball game had a few more minutes left in it so, Renee and I left them to the TV. I told her I needed a shower, to get the sand off of me, but I really needed to get the makeup off. It was annoying me.

_Come onm let's make them dinner._

_Okay, you remember that we have to eat this though right?_

_Crap! Yeah, now I do. Thanks for the reminder._

_No problem!_

Edward and I decided to make lasagna. It tasted disgusting; I don't know how I ever liked this repulsive stuff. It was easiest to stop breathing while you ate it, but it was uncomfortable not to breath so I ended up breathing after a while and the taste was in my mouth. I had to refrain from gagging. Edward was laughing at me though his mind. I made a note to slap him as hard as I could next time I got the chance and perfect cover for the loud _bang!_ that was sure to follow.

At about eleven, I told my mother that I was going to sleep in the living room with Edward. We layed on the couch and did the same as we did last night. Mostly talking. Tomorrow we were heading back to Forks to settle this with my father, then were off to New Jersey and school. Great.

* * *

**Okay, so did you like that?**

**Next chapter is them back in Forks.**

**Surprise in the next chapter!**

**I wonder if anyone can guess who it involves or...**

**more specifically what happend?**

**I don't know what you get if you win though, oh well.**

**You get your screen name thing in the next chapter!!!**

**Sorry for any possible mistakes that are there!**

**okay well...**

**REVIEW!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	9. Charlie2

**Okay so heres chapter nine!**

**And...**

**I know exactly where this story is going now...**

**If you're wondering, **

**Before I only had a few things that I wanted to happen,**

**But now I have an actual ending!**

**Last Time:**

_At about eleven, I told my mother that I was going to sleep in the living room with Edward. We layed on the couch and did the same as we did last night. Mostly talking. Tomorrow we were heading back to Forks to settle this with my father, then were off to New Jersey and school. Great._

**Same as last time:**

_Bella's thoughts_

_Edward's thoughts_

**Story Time:

* * *

**

_**Charlie's House, Again**_

Now, we are back in the rental car. Edward's mindnight blue Corvette. I kind of want one of my own, uh-oh, if Edward hears that he'll buy me one, I want to buy one of my own!

"Tickets?" The lady behind the desk asked while staring at Edward, even though I was the one holding them.

"Here." I said rudely, but I didn't care, she was chekcing out my boyfriend. I held out the tickets, when she took them she was still staring at Edward. I moved out of the way and let Edward talk to her. I decided that I didn't want to pay attention and just looked at my surroundings that I hadn't actually took notice it. They were boring but staring was something to do rather than look at the lady staring at Edward.

"Come on, Love." Edward said. He pulled me close to him and we walked down the hallway to the plane. Back to Forks.

The ride was as boring as staring at the airport wall. The flight-attendent was checking Edward out too. That annoyed me, but Edward didn't seem to pay her any attention. She asked him about four times if he wanted anything to eat. She was walking down the isle and I stuck my foot out at vampire speed and kept it there just long enough for her to trip then I pulled it back in and no one except Edward saw. To everyone else it just looked like she tripped over her feet, like I used to do. I felt bad after that so I helped her up. I didn't see her for the rest of the flight, probably embarassed.

_Love, why did you do that?_ Edward thought to me, after I helped her up.

_Do what?_ I thought to him in return.

_Trip that lady._

_She was checking you out and it was making me a little bit mad._

_Jealous?_

_No, of course not! _

_Bella, you have no reason to be jealous. I'm here with you, aren't I?_

_Yes._

_Okay then, and she is nothing compared to you._

_Yeah sure._

_I'm being serious Bella, you still don't see yourself very clearly._

_Yep, with my vampire eyes I see myself very clearly!_

_Then, why don't you see just how beautiful you really are?_

_Because, you are the only one who see's me like that._

_No, I beg to differ. At school, you couldn't hear every male's thoughts. Well, every straight male that wasn't married._

_Ugh, don't remind me of my admirires._

Edward just chuckled out loud. The flight was nearly done with. The poilet came over the intercom and told us to buckle up.

We walked out of the airport and got back into Edward's volvo. I still think I like the corvette better.

_You want a Corvette?_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

_What?_

_I didn't want YOU to know that!_

_Why not, I can just buy you one!_

_That's why! I want to buy one._

_Okay, but I don't understand why._

_I just want to be able to do it on my own._

_Fine._

_Thank you._

Either Edward drives way too fast, or the road is too short. We are already at Charlie's house...Again.

This time around I was more confident, thanks to the way Renee handled it. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. I heard Charlie get up off of the couch in the living room.

"Who is at the door this time?" He asked himself before opening the door.

"Hey Dad!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Bella, what are you doing here, didn't you just leave two days ago?"

"Yes, but I wanted to appologize for yelling at you, this might be the last time I see you, for a while, atleast, you know, school and all."

"That's okay, I really should have been understanding."

"Really?" I blurted out, I really didn't want to say that out loud. Oops.

"Yes, you aren't marrying him or anything, you're just living with his family." He said, but by the look on his face, he didn't like the idea.

"Yeah." I said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will be there right?" He asked Edward.

"Of course." Edward said.

"Okay, so...Um, would you guys like to stay for a bit, get something to eat?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, but we ate on the drive from the airport." I said.

Charlie walked inside and sat back on the couch. There was a game playing.

"Oh, Bella, why is your room such a mess?" Oh, I forgot about my room.

"My room is always a mess." I said. "I should probably go up there and get some of the things I want to take with me though." I said and walked toward the stair case. Edward stayed in the living room. "Come on, Edward." He turned to walk with me. Charlie got a mean look on his face. Oh, a guy in my room! Charlie, obviously wasn't okay with the idea.

"I'll leave the door open."

"Like that would stop you." He said, not intending on either of us to hear and we wouldn't have if we weren't vampires. I laughed quietly and made my way up the stairs with much more grace than I ever had before.

Charlie was right, my room was much more messier than it has ever been. There were things all over the floor. Clothes scattered about. My rocking chair was knocked over. Why didn't I notice this before I left?

I walked around my room. I was looking for anything that I might want to bring to my new home. I found my scrapbook that Renee gave me for my birthday and a few other things. Edward had just been sitting on my bed watching me and surveying the room. Before walking out the door he took the stuff from my hands.

I turned to look at my room from the door way. I didn't plan on coming back here anytime soon. I took a deep breath. I then smelled the most horrible thing in the world.

_Ew! What is that?_

_Werewolf, seems that one of them has something to tell your father and now you because he sees my car and is mad. Uh-oh, we don't want an angry dog on our hands._

_Jake? I forgot all about him!!!_

_You were friends?_

_Yes, I needed someone to talk to while you were gone._

_Oh..._

_We better get downstairs and see what he wants to talk about._

_Okay._

I walked down the stairs with Edward behind me, still holding the few things that I wanted to keep. When I got to the last step he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I said to Charlie "Edward, go in the living room." I added at vampire speed. Edward reluctantly turned and went into the living room. I walked up to the front door and held my breath, because Jake just stunk too bad. I turned the doorknob and the door flung open, thanks to Jake and he stormed intot he house, knocking me back a few steps.

"How many vampires are here?" He asked.

"Two." I said. "But you probably smell three."

"Who?" Great, how am I supposed to tell him I'm a vampire.

"Well, Edward is in the living room and the one you smell, but isn't here anymore, is Laurent."

"Who is the other one that is here?" Great.

"Me." I said in a very quiet voice. Jake took a step back.

"Who changed you. Damn leeches, if it was anyone in the Cullen family there is going to be a war. They broke the treaty. Fucking Bloodsuckers!" Jake was starting to shake. Okay, note to self: Dont get werewolves mad.

"No, Jake calm down! None of the Cullens changed me, Laurent did. About a week ago. The night you invited me to stay at your house for the night. I got home and Laurent was in my room. He thought it would be...funny to change me instead of kill me." Jake's shaking calmed a little bit but didn't stop.

"I'll kill him." Jake said after a moment.

"Only if you get to him before Edward, Jasper, Emmett or even Carlisle." I said, amused by the thought of all of them wanting to avenge my 'murder'. "Anyways, did you just come here to tell Charlie to be careful?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, I came to tell him that I wanted him to meet a girl that I'm kind of...In love with!" He said the last few words very fast.

"Jake! That's great! I'm glad you found the right girl!"

"Yeah, I imprinted on her!" He said excitedly.

"You what?" I asked, confused.

"Imprinted. Oh right, I never told you about that..."

"Jake, told me what?" I asked, getting aggervated with him.

"Well, imprinting is something werewolves do. It's like how human's fall in love, except its much stronger than that. When you imprint on someone it dosen't necessicerily mean that you become their...mate, though. You become whatever they want you to be. Weather it be a best freind, protector or something...more than a friend.And according to Sam, I imprinted on her, he thinks so because he read my thoughts a few weeks back when I was on patrol."

"Jake, I'm so happy for you!" I said and threw my arms around him in a hug, he hugged me back.

"Thank's. So, do you want to meet her?"

"Right now?"

"Sure. I mean, if it's okay with Edward."

"I'm sure it will be. I'll ask."

_Edward, can I?_

_Of course, I highly doubt he will try to pull anything when he has finally found his soulmate, I trust him a little bit more now._

"Okay, I can go." I said. Jacob just stared at me, utterly confused that I asked him and never said anything or even left the room. I smirked at tapped my head.

"Power?" He asked, still confused.

"Yep, I control other vampire's powers! It can get annoying though." I said.

"Awesome, so is Edward coming?"

"I don't know, I'll ask. This is so much fun!!" I said excitedly.

_Edward?_

_No, I'll stay, I have something I want to ask your father._

_And what would that be?_

_Just something that I want to ask._ He said it with a tone of finality, I could tell I wouldn't get him to spill anytime soon.

"No, Edward isn't coming. Let's go!" I said walking toward the front door.

We walked outside to Jacob's car and drove to Billy's house. On the way there we listened to music and talked about what happened. He asked what happened last time I was here. I told him that Charl ie and I got into a fight. And then I left and saw Renee. I asked him what he had been up to this week. His life is more boring than mine and all that happened to me was that I found Edward again and visited my mother.

We arrived at his house shortly after leaving mine. Billy was in the living room and greeted me warmly. We walked into the small kitchen where a very pretty, young girl was sitting. She was probably around fourteen.

She was tan, almost the same color as Jake, she had long dark hair that was very wavy, but not curly. She had deep brown eyes and was prettier than most girls at Forks High School.

"Abbie, this is Bella, Bella, Abbie." Jake said, motioning to us when he said our name.

"Hi, Abbie." I said and held my hand out for her to shake.

"Hey, Bella." She said shaking my hand. "Jake has said alot about you."

"Was it good?" I asked warily.

"Most definatly. He speaks highly of you." She said.

I turned to Jake. "Thanks" I said, I probably didn't deserve for him to be so nice to me, but oh well. "So, tell me about how you and Jake met and about yourself." I said, turning back to Abbie.

"Okay well, me and Jake met at school. I just moved here from Oregan and started school a few days ago. Jake was very nice to me on my first day and showed me around and everything. Him and his friends are very nice people." She said with a smile. "About me: Well, I, obviously, just moved here from Oregan. My family had to move because of my dad's job. I really didn't want to move and leave all my friends behind but I seem to be making friends here just as well. I was born here but moved to Oregan when I was five. This is the first time coming back since then." She said, then looked down at the table. "I feel like I'm talking too much." She said with embarrasment in her voice.

"That's okay. I don't have much to say anyways." I said. I personally knew how it was to feel like that.

All of a sudden the back door flung off its hinges. Sam and Paul flew in.

"Wheres the bloodsucker?" Sam said, obviously smelling me. I raised my hand slowly.

"Bella!" He said, shocked.

"Yeah."

"When?" He asked, still in shock.

"About a week ago." Sam looked at me, Abbie, then back to me. This confused me. Oh! He is wondering why I'm not desiring to kill her. "Power." I stated simply.

"Oh." He said, not in so much shock anymore. "Why are you here?"

"Jake invited me to meet Abbie."

"Jake, did you forget about the boundary line?" Jake looked down.

"Yeah, kinda." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But your driving the Pack insane. I'm upset that you were changed. But we _do_ have a treaty that needs to be taken into consideration.

"Oops. I'm sorry." I said.

"That's okay, Bells" Jake said. "It was my fault, I forgot."

"Well, I don't know when or if I'll see any of you guys again. So good-bye." I said. Abbie got up to hug me. I turned to Jake and he hugged me too. He knew that I probably wouldn't be seeing him for a really long time. Maybe never... The thought broke my heart. I would miss Jake. I turned to Sam and Paul and waved.

"Bye Bella." Sam said.

"Bye." I said and walked past them and out the back door.

I rushed into the woods and flitted back to Charlies house. I came up on the side of the house. I was still upset about not being able to see Jake. Atleast I know that Abbie will take care of him. She seems nice enough. I doubt she will break his heart. She was perfect for him.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said from beside me. I jumped, I didn't know he was standing beside me.

"Hey Edward. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready when you are." He said.

"Kay, let me go say bye to Charlie one more time." I said and walked into the house.

"Hey, Dad. Me and Edward are going to take off. I'll see you...I don't know. We'll figure something out. I promise to e-mail you often and see when I can visit."

"Bye Bells." Charlie got up off the couch and pulled me into an embrace.

"By Dad." I said.

After he let go, I walked to the doorway of the living room and waved. Then walked down the hall way.

I got into Edward's Volvo and he just stood outside of the door.

"I'm going to say bye to Charlie, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I said. Edward walked into the house and came out two minutes later. He got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Let's go." He said.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and my father discussed?"

"Not a chance..." He said.

* * *

**So, how'd yall like that?**

**Ohh and I have a Beta now!!!**

**Her name would be**

**Miss Edwards Angel!**

**I'm her beta too!**

**You should read her stories!!!**

**Okay, well I'll get the next chapter up ASAP**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	10. What's So Special About This Date?

**Hey!**

**I'm not getting a lot of reviews!**

**This is depressing! **

**Review and tell me what you think please….**

**The more reviews, the fast the chapters come out!**

**Last Time:**

_"I'm going to say bye to Charlie, okay?" He asked._

_"Okay." I said. Edward walked into the house and came out two minutes later. He got into the drivers seat and started the car._

_"Let's go." He said._

_"So, are you going to tell me what you and my father discussed?"_

_"Not a chance..." He said.

* * *

_

**_What's So Special About This Date?_**

Okay, so, Edward and I are back at the new, well, new to me, Cullen mansion. I still haven't figured out what Edward and Charlie talked about. It was really annoying for a few days, and then I kind of forgot about it. There were other things on my mind. I mean with keeping up with school work, _right!_ The real reason would be that Alice took me on so many shopping trips that I couldn't even tell you how many malls we went into, not to mention the stores or how much money was spent.

We are in high school and have been for two weeks now.

It is boring. I couldn't imagine how boring this is to the rest of them; they've been through this at least 10 times.

Have I ever mention how much I dislike Alice giving me makeovers and dressing me. Especially when she gives me high heels?

Right now I am in Alice's huge bathroom and she has my half my hair up on top of my head and is curling the lower layer. I have a feeling she could go a little faster but just isn't, for some unknown reason. Okay, now she is on the outer layer of my hair.

"Alice! You are a vampire; show off your speed why don't you?" I asked after ten minutes of her messing with my hair.

"Beauty takes time." She said simply. Did you know that playing 'Makeover Bella' is not a fun game? I knew that.

Finally! She is done with my hair. I stood up to walk out of her bathroom. Bad move.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"What?" I asked, jumping back because she scared me.

"You're forgetting something."

"And what would that be?"

"Your makeup!" She said excitedly.

"Why do I need makeup? I mean, I know I'm not 'naturally' as pretty as you and Rosalie, but what, exactly, is makeup going to improve? This is as good as it gets, hon." I said, motioning to my face when I said 'this'.

"I was just going to add some effect to your eyes. Make them look smoky." Alice said, she put on her best puppy dog face. Aw, Alice knows I can't say no to that!

"Fine." I said, sitting back in the chair in her bathroom.

Now, Alice is done.

"One more thing, Bella!" She called as I walked out of the bathroom.

Or not.

"And what would that be?"

"Your dress, of course!" She said smiling at me.

"My dress? Why am I getting so dressed up anyways?"

"You're going on a date with Edward, did you forget?"

"No, of course I didn't forget! But I go on dates with him all the time; I've never gotten this dressed up though."

"Ah, then you must have forgotten what today is."

"Alice, its Thursday. What's so special about Thursday?"

"Bella, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Just tell me Alice."

"Fine, it's Valentines day!" _Is she being serious?_

"Are you being serious?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes, why would I lie?" I decided that it would be a rhetorical question, even if it wasn't meant to be, it would be. I'd rather not have the pixie mad at me right now.

"Alice, where is the dress?" I asked, getting impatient.

"It's on Edward's bed." She said.

I walked out of Alice's room and into mine and Edward's room. Sitting on her bed was the prettiest blue dress I had ever seen. It had a V neck and an empire waist.

On a box there were earrings and bracelets. The earrings were hoop, but small and had hoops inside of them. There were three, simple silver bracelets.

The box they were sitting on was a shoe box. I put the earrings and bracelets on the bed and looked at the shoes. Alice knows me well; they were black flats with the same shade of blue lace around the edge. They looked really pretty and I couldn't fall in them. Okay well, I probably could but I am a vampire so I don't fall as easily, but I still fall every once in a while, too often for a vampire but much less than I used to.

"Thanks so much Alice!" I called, knowing she would hear me perfectly fine.

"You're more than welcome!" She called back.

I took the dress off the hanger and slipped it on. I put the bracelets on too.

I walked into the bathroom to put the earrings in. If I tried to put them anywhere other than the piercing I could break them. I didn't want to break the earrings before getting a chance to wear them.

When I turned to walk out of the bathroom I ran into Alice.

"You look so pretty, Bella!" She said.

"Thanks Alice."

"Come on, Edward's downstairs." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs. Not like I didn't want to see Edward though.

When we got downstairs I got the feeling this wasn't the normal date. Edward was very dressed up. More so than I. he was wearing a black tuxedo, tie, dress shoes and all. It looked really good on him too! The black was in major contrast to his vampire-pale skin.

Alice had said something about going out for dinner but it was only three in the afternoon.

When Edward caught site of me, it looked like he was in shock. I didn't think I looked that good. I looked better than normal, but definitely not enough to put a Greek god in shock!

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry if you want to stare at each other but you need to leave soon if you want to get there when you want to." Alice said. That snapped Edward out of his daze.

"Alice, where are we going?" I said, confused.

"No, I'm not telling, just that you need to get there by….6:18." She said.

"Alice, its only 3, we have plenty of time." I said.

"No you don't, why wont you just listen to me! I'm always right and you know it. Now get going!"

"Alice!" I groaned as she ushered us out of the door. As she closed it she winked and smiled at Edward. This is weird.

_Where are we going?_

_Out._

_Then why are we so dressed up, we go out all the time and we've never gotten this dressed up._

_If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise! I want this to be a surprise for you!_

_Edward, that's just as annoying as when I don't tell you what I'm thinking, please __stop_

_Fine,_he thought and I felt him leave my head.

"Happy?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I scoffed and looked out the window. We were going tremendously fast. At this moment, there were a number of things to be grateful for, one being that Edward didn't drive recklessly, just fast; another being that if he did happen to get in a wreck, I would die; and the thing I was most grateful for would be the God sitting next to me.

Well, were going to be in the car for a while, better make good use of it. We played something like 20 questions, except we went way past just 20 questions.

I mostly asked about what he had done in the time that he was away from me. The questions were pointless but a great way to pass the time. I was trying to come up with another question when I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Maryland'. I immediately found my question.

"Edward, why are we in Maryland?"

"I told you, we're going out!"

"And by out you were meaning out of state?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I would have told you if you asked specifically if we were staying in the state."

"Edward." I said, groaning. He just chuckled mysteriously.

This is going to be interesting. Edward is acting mysterious. Alice wont tell me anything and while she was doing my hair she kept murmuring 'This is going to be great!' or 'I cant wait for Edward to hear her when she says yes'. I didn't think I was supposed to hear her, so I didn't say anything about it.

We pulled into a parking lot but I couldn't tell what it was for.

* * *

**Hey!!!**

**I have to appologize for 3 things**

**1. ****Sorry for leaving off right there. **

**2. Sorry for the short-ness, and**

**3. Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**You'll love the next chapter though!!!**

**I hope you liked it**

**REVIEW!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**PS- I'm thinking about changing the name to a less depressing one, at first it was going to be sad, but I changed my mind. There is going to be a sad part or two, but I want a happier name, help me come up with some! **

**Please and thank you!**


	11. Yes or No?

**Okay.**

**For this chapter I owe a HUGE MAJOR thanks to:**

**Miss Edwards Angel**

**She is freaking awesomely amazing.**

**And I, I am the biggest retard in the world!**

**At the end I'll explain why, it would make no sense right now.**

**But thank you TONS, MEA!**

**I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!! **

**Last Time:**

_This is going to be interesting. Edward is acting mysterious. Alice wont tell me anything and while she was doing my hair she kept murmuring 'This is going to be great!' or 'I can't wait for Edward to hear her when she says yes'. I didn't think I was supposed to hear her, so I didn't say anything about it._

_We pulled into a parking lot but I couldn't tell what it was for.

* * *

_

_**Yes or No?**_

The parking lot was really dark; there were only a few streetlights in it.

Edward was at my door within a second and held it open for me. He took my hand, as usual, and walked me to the door.

Now I'm really confused.

_Why are we at an Italian restaurant?? We don't eat, incase you didn't notice!_

_You'll see soon, Love._

I realized, when we got to the door, it was La Bella Italia. I vaguely remember a small importance of this name.

We walked in and were greeted with warm air, but it didn't really make a difference, the cold didn't bother me anymore. The smells were slightly repulsive though.

As I was surveying the front room I saw Edward wink, out of the corner of my eye. I followed his eyes, to see who he was winking at. It was the waitress.

She was prettier than most humans. She had brown hair and wore a warm smile on her face, definitely different from most girls that see Edward. And the bad part is, is that they flirt with him even if I'm there watching. She wasn't eyeing Edward like a piece of meat. She kept looking between the two of us in awe, as if she knew something I did not.

"Mr. Cullen?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Yes." He said.

"Hello, I'm McKayleigh; I will be your server tonight." She motioned for us to follow her.

She lead us to a back room, it was very spacious. It had a dance floor looking area and only one table, for two.

_Edward, you better not have reserved this just for us when we don't even eat!_

_Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?_ He smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, here's your room, I'll be in periodically to check on you and see if you'd like anything." She said and stepped out of the room.

I liked her, she was a lot different from most girls Edward and I had come in contact with, and she didn't throw herself at Edward. If Edward didn't, I would leave her a huge tip!

_Don't worry, I'll take care of it!_

Just as Edward's thoughts entered my head a composition started playing. I recognized it as Edward's; this was Esme's favorite of his compositions.

Edward walked in front of me and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked formally.

I put my hand in his, "Of course."

I was a little nervous about dancing, I hadn't at all since becoming a vampire, and I hope my grace stays with me throughout this.

After dancing, gracefully, I might add, to about three songs I decided I wanted to sit down and talk to Edward.

"So, why does La Bella Italia sound so familiar?"

"I see that some of your human memory has faded, but that was the name of the restaurant where we first ate together, well, you ate, I watched."

"Oh, yeah, now that I think about it I remember, in Port Angeles."

"Yes." He grimaced; probably remember what happened before the dinner.

McKayleigh walked in at this time.

"Is there anything you two would like?"

"No thanks, I think were okay."

"Great." She said and walked back out.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked Edward a minute or two after she left.

"I just wanted this night to be special."

"And why is that?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Why are we answering questions with questions?" He asked then laughed, I soon joined in. "Pointless questions at that." He said, still laughing.

Another composition came on; I think it was Clair de Lune by Debussy.

Edward got up again and asked me to dance. I had dance gracefully again. I was so amused that I hadn't tripped that I didn't notice Edward stop dancing when the song came to an end. I heard that now, my lullaby had started to play.

I looked up at his face, he was serious and I think I saw more than a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

He took a deep, unneeded breath.

He grabbed my hand.

And, oh. My. God. He just got down on one knee!

He hasn't even said anything and I am starting to hyperventilate!

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and flicked it open with one hand.

I couldn't bring my eyes away from his, so I didn't see what beautiful ring Edward might have picked out.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" **(Whole section from Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, I did not write that!)**

I couldn't get my vocal cords to work, so I just stared into his eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, randomly opening and closing my mouth, I'm sure I looked like a fish.

Finally, Edward looked away from my eyes and to the ring that was in the box in his hand. Breaking the trance he had me in and I could speak. Although he could hear the answer in my mind, I felt the need to say it aloud.

"YES!" I almost screamed. I'd been opposed to young marriage in my human years, but now I realized that with as much as Edward had been through that we could withstand anything now, and we would get through it _together._

Edward stood up and I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. One that could have crushed a human. After a moment Edward pulled me into the best, most passionate kiss that we had ever shared together.

When we finally broke apart he took the ring out of the satin that lined the black box. He slipped it onto the third finger of my left hand.

This was the first time that I actually saw the ring and payed attention to it.

It was stunning. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it. **(Second sentence on was from Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, I did not write it.)**

"Edward, this is beautiful!"

"It is." He mused, mostly to himself.

At this time, I noticed it had an old-fashioned elegance to it. It was most definitely not modern.

Edward must have been reading my thoughts, "This is the ring my father gave my mother when he proposed." I am now wearing Elizabeth Masen's ring. I couldn't help but wonder what she would say, if she had been here today.

Edward really needs to get out of my head. "She would be extremely happy that I found someone as great as you. She would be honored to have you as a daughter-in-law."

"I love you Edward." I said this is probably the first time that I'm happy I said something without thinking it through, but then again, I don't need to think twice about loving Edward.

"I love you too, my fiancée." Edward said smiling.

My lullaby was coming to an end at this point and another song was coming on. I didn't recognize it in the least. It was extremely beautiful. It sounded sweet, slow and just amazing. I would remember a piece like this.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked, gesturing at nothing in particular, just the music in the air.

"Our song." He said.

"I've never heard it?"

"No, this would be the first time you have heard it. I just finished writing it a few days ago. You were hunting with Alice and Emmett."

"Oh,"

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I asked incredulously. "I love it, it's so beautiful."

"As is our love, and you, I might add." I smiled, if I could blush, no doubt I would be right now!

"I love you" I said again. But no matter how many times I said it, I felt that my feelings weren't conveyed properly.

"I love you more." He said smirking.

McKayleigh walked in at this moment. She noticed the big smile on my face and smiled back.

"I take it she said yes." She said to Edward.

He laughed, "Yes, she did." He said and even when he stopped laughing he was smiling wider than me.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." Edward said politely.

So, she knew he was proposing; that's why she looked as if she knew something I did not.

I was on my way to living, well, having a great….existence. Not only a great existence, but one being a Cullen; officially not just because of illegal paperwork claiming to be a sister.

This had to be the best night of my life.

**Okay! So Edward finally proposed, **

**Well, it might not have seemed like a long time to you guys, but whatever.**

**And the reason why I'm the biggest retard in the world:**

**At the end of the last chapter…I had no idea where they were.**

**I knew Edward was going to propose and all but I didn't know where.**

**They were all dressed up, went out of state and I left them in an unknown place.**

**So, I called up my best friend: Miss Edwards Angel (MEA) and told her about my dilemma!**

**She laughed at me for a good 10 minutes before realizing that I was retarded and was completely lost.**

**So anyways, I kept the proposal line and ring the same as the book for a reason.**

**The proposal: It just sounded very Edward to say.**

**The ring: It was his mothers for God's sake, like I would ever change that!!!**

**I don't own either of those sections, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Okay, now this is the longest A/N that I've ever posted, so in return…**

**I would like TONS of reviews! I barely have any!!!!!!!**

**Ohh and there will be drama later on….but Bella and Edward always pull through, together!!! Hehehe**

**Okay, bye, for real this time**

**--EsmeCullen012—**

**PS- REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Telling The Family and You're Leaving?

**Okay, well, I hope you all liked my last chapter.**

**Unlike my other story, I actually know where this is going!**

**Yay! Hehe.**

**I think I'm going to have MEA Beta this too.**

**I'm open for beta-ing anything you have, **

**I only beta MEA's stuff and I'm still waiting for my other one.**

**But I have no life on weekdays and I barely ever to homework so I have a ton of free time.**

**If you want me to beta something just send me a PM.**

**Okay. Done with the A/N**

**Last Time:**

_I was on my way to living, well, having a great….existence. Not only a great existence, but one being a Cullen; officially not just because of illegal paperwork claiming to be a sister._

_This had to be the best night of my life. _

_**Telling The Family And You're Leaving?**_

Edward and I continued to dance until the CD that was playing started over. There were only four more compositions.

The car ride home was pretty quiet, every once in a while Edward would kiss my hand, or the ring, the whole ride, though, he never let go of my hand.

I'm not sure if this is true, but I'm pretty sure it is: he would be there for me, forever, as long as he walked this planet, he would always be there for me.

I have completely forgiven him for leaving me; I knew why he did it though. Being a vampire, I now know what it might have been like for him, I have gotten some concept of how strong I am, and while I can mostly control my thirst, if my singer came along I'm not sure I would be able to stand it as Edward did for me. There have been a few times when I came across someone who smelled better than others, but when I asked Jasper, he said that they weren't my singers and that my singers will be much more delicious smelling. _Great._

Just then a thought hit me. How was I going to tell the family? I don't like having all the attention on me, it makes me nervous to have everyone looking at me, it makes me think they want me to fall, like I used to. I can't think when there are people staring at me.

I looked to Edward with a nervous look on my face.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm nervous; I don't want all the attention," He laughed at that.

"You're a vampire and you're nervous of _attention._ With looks like that, you have everyone's attention, you just don't know it."

"Thanks Edward," I said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. But still, I don't want attention, I'll stand with you, but you have to talk, then most of the attention would be on you," I said.

"Okay, okay," He said, and kissed my hand again.

45 minutes later we were pulling into the driveway. I could hear faint conversations from the house. I squeezed Edward hand and he squeezed back, reassuringly. I love him.

I got out of the car and walked up to the house at human speed, with Edward next to me, still holding my hand.

I turned the doorknob, painstakingly slow for whoever was on the other side because it flung open, almost coming off the hinges. Alice. Of course!

"Bella!" She shouted.

"Alice, we're right here," Edward said.

"I noticed, I also noticed you were moving at a snails pace," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever," I said. I pushed past her and went into the house.

I was in the mood for calming music and lying down on the bed in Edward and my room.

"NO!" Alice yelled as I made my way to the stairs.

"What?"

"You need to tell the family what happened!" she said.

"Fine."

I walked back into the living room and the rest of the family was there, Esme and Carlisle sitting on a loveseat holding hands and talking softly. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, Emmett and Jasper watching TV and Rosalie buffing her nails. Alice bounced over to the couch and sat on the arm rest next to Jasper. He pulled her down into his lap.

Everyone stared at Edward and I. Great. This should be fun.

"So…" Emmett said, right as Edward and I sat down in the chair, me on Edward's lap.

"So…what?" Edward asked, prolonging the suspense.

"Edward!" Alice scolded.

"Fine," he said, and paused. "she said yes!" he said.

I turned to look at him and he had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. He was practically glowing, which, I thought he did on a daily basis, he looked even more stunning right now. 

He picked up my left hand to show off the ring. Of course he would.

Alice pulled me out of his lap and into a hug. Esme hugged me next, followed by Carlisle. Emmett grabbed me into a big bear hug, one of his famous ones. Jasper hugged me, which surprised me, and Rosalie did it last.

"Almost welcome to the family!" Emmett said after he put me back on the ground.

After the chatter stopped including me, I made my way towards the stairs, I still wanted to listen to music and relax. It has been one hell of a day.

I had been lying down for about twenty minutes before Edward came up.

"Sorry it took so long, Emmett was talking to me," He said as he closed the door.

"Its okay," I said, and then patted next to me on the bed, motioning for him to lay with me.

He lay down and we stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time when someone knocked on the door.

"Edward, I'm sure you already know this, but I'll tell Bella," Alice said as she walked in.

"What is it?"

"The boys are going to look for Laurent and Victoria tomorrow." Carlisle took a month off of work and we don't really need school that bad." The boys, does that mean Edward too?

"Yes, that means Edward too," Alice said.

My face dropped. He's leaving. Again. Edward must have seen my face because he leaned over and kissed me, very passionately.

"I know this will turn out well, believe me! So, Bella, can I plan your wedding?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Alice," If I denied she would never stop bugging me.

"Great! While they're gone we can start planning!"

"Okay, Alice, well since they're not leaving until tomorrow, I plan on spending the rest of that time here with Edward." I said, I didn't mean to sound mean but I did.

"That's, fine," Alice said and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't seem sad; she probably wanted to spend the rest of the time with Jasper too, though. 

I rolled over so that I was facing Edward again, and curled into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me even closer.

We listened to a bunch of CD's and he hummed the lullaby he made for me, but I couldn't fall asleep to it anymore. We talked about very few things, mostly the wedding and a little bit about their tracking adventure.

I found out that everyone who was staying home had to be inconspicuous because Carlisle said that we were taking a family vacation, in order to get two weeks off of work and if anyone from work see's someone from the family, Carlisle will probably get in trouble for lying.

All too soon Emmett walked in, "hey, bro, ready to get going?"

"Nope," He said and stood up.

"Too bad," Emmett laughed.

"Come on, Love," Edward said, holding a hand out for me.

We walked downstairs together, hand in hand. Carlisle and Jasper were already down their sitting with Esme and Alice, telling them a few last minute things. _I wonder where Rosalie is…_

"Fixing up a new car for them to drive," Alice said.

"Oh."

Just then, Rosalie walked into the living room, she had a smudge of grease on her cheek. Emmett walked over and wiped it off and kissed her.

"'Kay, the car is all ready to go," she said. She seemed sad, probably because Emmett was leaving for two weeks. 

Just about everybody in the room sighed a sad sigh.

"Bye, I love you so much. See you in two weeks, maybe less!" Edward said, he kissed the ring and then kissed my lips.

When he finally pulled away, I noticed that everyone was staring; if I could have I would have blushed.

"Bye, love," he whispered in my ear.

Then he, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle walked out of the door and into the woods.

I must have had a sad look on my face because Alice came up to me, "don't worry, they'll be back one day early! Trust me."

"Like I would ever not believe you, Alice," I laughed.

"So, you know what this means…" she trailed off.

"Um…that our husbands are all gone?"

"No. It means that we get to plan the wedding without the boys bothering us and being annoying, which they are prone to do while they're here.

"Oh," I said, remember what she said earlier.

"Yes, and we can get your dress with no worries that Edward would see it in our minds, he would be too far away…for a little while, at least."

"Aren't we supposed to stay home?"

"Yes, but if we travel out of state without anyone seeing us, we wouldn't get in trouble. Like if we leave between 11:00 at night and 4:00 in the morning, no one would be on the roads," Alice explained.

"Okay," I said. "Can we wait for planning until tomorrow; I still just want to relax today."

"That's fine," She said, then started bouncing.

"What?"

"I can look for dresses on line at different places, then in a few days we could go to the places with the best dresses and pick one!"

"Okay?"

"It will be so much fun! I can't wait."

I laughed at this and went back into Edward's room and listened to more music, laying on the bed.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sorry for taking so long. I've had a lot to do these last few days.**

**Well kind of.**

**Sorry!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**PS--Did not get Beta-ed!**


	13. Waiting

**So, I don't think that any of you guys are reading my other fanfic, that's okay, but if you are I really need suggestions on what to do next.**

**PM me if you have any ideas!**

**Kthnx**

**Oh, and I love the responses I'm getting for this.**

**Last Time:**

"_Okay," I said. "Can we wait for planning until tomorrow; I still just want to relax today."_

_"That's fine," She said, then started bouncing._

_"What?"_

_"I can look for dresses on line at different places, then in a few days we could go to the places with the best dresses and pick one!"_

_"Okay?"_

_"It will be so much fun! I can't wait."_

_I laughed at this and went back into Edward's room and listened to more music, laying on the bed._

* * *

_**Waiting**_

I think Alice let me lay in bed for a day, and then she decided, unfortunatly, to grace me with her presence.

"Bella.."she trailed off.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"I want you to go shopping with me," she said extremely fast.

"And people in Hell want ice water," I joked. She knew I wasn't mad, but she also knew I hated to shop.

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. "You know you want to go shopping," she said.

"Fine, Alice, you win," I said, only because the few patterns on the ceiling hadn't changed within the 24 hours that I was staring at it.

"Told ya!" she said racing out of my room. "Get ready," she called over her shoulder.

I slowly got out of bed and walked to the closet, one side was mine and the other was Edward's, but his side was getting smaller while mine was getting bigger, thanks to Alice and her shopping trips. I think that we need to give me a closet to myself because I doubt Alice will stop with her obsessive shopping anytime soon.

I stood in my closet for about five minutes before grabbing a random pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt that had intricate designs on it, plain but not plain at the same time.

I then walked into the bathroom and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I put a little makeup on, I don't need it, but if I don't put any on Alice will put it on for me and end up spending hours in her bathroom and look almost the same as I did before she put makeup on me. That's the good thing about being a vampire, I look naturally beautiful, well, that's what Edward says, and Alice, and Rosalie.

"Cute clothes," Alice said as I walked down the stairs.

"Thanks."

"Okay, lets get going."

I looked outside and it was still pitch black.

"Alice, what time is it?"

She looked down at her watch, "3:45am, we need to hurry up."

"Okay, are Rosalie and Esme going?"

"You think they want to stay at home all day?"

"No…"

I opened the door and, with my vampire vision that I will never get over having, I saw Rosalie and Esme sitting in the backseat of Alices Porsche.

I walked, slowly, out to the Porsche and got in the passenger side seat. I buckled the seat belt and earned a sideways glance from Alice, who was starting the engine.

"Sorry, reflex." She still looked at me doubtfully. "Okay, and your driving scares me, still."

All the other women in the car were laughing, it sounded like a chorus of music. I pouted and looked on into the darkness of the morning. After a moment, their laughter died 

down. Apparently it wasn't funny anymore, although Bella is always fun to laugh at, according to Emmett. I looked at the other passengers in the car and noticed that they, too, were bored.

Rosalie was doing something with her nails. Esme was looking at a Home Décor magazine. And Alice was focusing on the road, somewhat.

I decided to turn the radio station to something fun. I was going through all of the stations, since I wasn't familiar with the ones in New Jersey, and came to a song that had a fast beat.

_I've got my sight set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

_I have a heart that will _

_Never be tamed _

_I knew you were somethin' special _

_When you spoke my name _

_Now I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_I've got a way of knowin' _

_When somethin' is right _

_I feel like I must have known you _

_In another life _

_'Cause I felt this deep connection _

_When you looked in my eyes _

_Now I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept lookin' down _

_I st-st-stuttered when _

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

_felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend leslie said _

_"Oh, she's just bein' Miley" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart, can't rest till then _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_I got this crazy feelin' _

_Deep inside _

_when You called and ask to see me _

_Tomorrow night _

_I'm not a mind reader _

_But I'm readin' the signs _

_that you can't wait _

_To see me again _

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept lookin' down _

_I st-st-stuttered when _

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

_felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend leslie said _

_"Oh, she's just bein' Miley" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart, can't rest till then _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_I've got my sight set on you _

_And I'm ready to aim _

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept lookin' down _

_I st-st-stuttered when _

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout _

_felt like I couldn't breathe _

_You asked what's wrong with me _

_My best friend leslie said _

_"Oh, she's just bein' Miley" _

_And next time we hang out _

_I will redeem myself _

_My heart, can't rest till then _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again _

_Whoa, whoa, I _

_I can't wait _

_To see you again_

"That was a new one by Miley Cyrus, See You Again." The radio annonoucer said.

I didn't like the next song so I went back to flipping through the stations. I only came upon a few more good songs.

I think Alice decided to drive on the freeway until it got light outside. When it did, finally, become light out, Alice took the closest exit.

She drove around for a few minutes, then pulled into the parking lot for a hotel, it looked nice..and expensive. I didn't get a chance to see the name of it because Alice was still driving recklessly fast. She pulled into a parking spot and walked inside and we all followed. While she was being nice and smiling to the receptionist it dazzled him and he forgot what he was talking about. She turned to us and had a sheepish smile on her face, then laughed when Rosalie and I started to.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, what did you say?" the receptionist, David, asked after he regained some composure

"I asked if I could get the suite?" she repeated her question.

"Oh, yes," he clicked on the computer screen and told her how much it was.

I was right, this place was expensive. Alice put one of her credit cards on the counter, he slid it and handed her three room keys. Yes, they were keys, not plastic cards, actual, metal keys.

"Oh, so fancy!" I mumbled, not intending on anyone hearing. But of course they did. I could hear the musical laughter fill the elevator that we were on.

"Bella, Bella," Alice chided. "You're almost a Cullen. You have got to get used to the nice life. You know, expensive houses, expensive cars, expensive clothes – " I cut her off.

"You mean the _expensive_ life?"

"Yes, oh and you have to get used to people spending money on you, cause, you don't have much to spend on yourself, at least, not yet." _I can't wait to see what Alice has in store for me! _No, really, I can wait, eternity.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the very elegant looking hallway. Alice rushed out and ran down the hallway to our suite. She unlocked the door and held it open for us. Esme walked in, followed by me, then Rosalie.

The room was big, and I noticed five doors, not including the door we just walked in.

I assumed that there were four bedrooms and one bathroom. My thoughts were confirmed when Alice opened one door and I saw a bed.

"Alice why did you get the suite, we don't sleep."

"So, its spacious, I like it."

"You are so very odd Alice."

"Thank you," Alice said, taking it as a compliment.

"So, none of the stores are opening for an hour or two, what shall we do?" Esme asked, in her beautiful, mother-like voice.

"Internet shopping!" Alice laughed.

"that girl definitely has a problem!" I said, laughing. Esme and Rosalie nodded their heads.

Alice was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, I have no clue how she reached it though, and she had a laptop in her lap, she was clicking away like crazy.

Rosalie walked toward me and whispered in my ear, "take her laptop away; make it a snap decision though."

I couldn't resist. I 'decided' to sit next to Alice on the couch. I sat down and looked at what she was doing: looking at shoes.

Very quickly, and gracefully, I grabbed it off of her lap and shut it, with a click. And ran over to Rosalie and handed it to her and then I hid behind Esme, like a seven year old would hide behind its mother for protection. Esme started to laugh.

Alice was up and running after me not a second after I picked it up. She snatched it away from Rosalie and glared at me. I peaked up from behind Esme, where I was ducking and saw her saunter over to the couch and open it back up and continue clicking on it.

My God, she does have problems. _I wonder what the boys are doing._

Since I was still looking toward Alice, I noticed her eyes glaze over.

A second later she responded to me, "They found a trail and are following it southeast."

I smiled at her, I didn't mean for her to have a vision. I need to work on this power of mine.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Where should we go?" Emmett asked no one in particular. He was taking this very seriously, the most serious I had seen him take anything, it was a very good thing that he was taking Bella's safety seriously. Even though Laurent and Victoria no longer posed a threat, Bella was a vampire, and as much as I hated to admit, she could take care of herself. Jasper must have sensed my sadness because he looked over at me and gave me a questioning glance, I shrugged it off. He focused back on Emmett.

"I think we should go to Charlie's house because that's the last place we know they were for sure." I answered.

"Good idea," Carlisle said.

We were already on the road in the car Rosalie fixed up for us.

I can't wait to get my hands on the vile creature that harmed my Bella like that. Jasper must have, once again, sensed my odd feelings and shot a sideways glance at me. This time I decided to explain myself, otherwise he would think I was crazy.

"Thinking about how mad I am at Laurent that he changed Bella." Jasper must have understood because he relaxed his position and looked out the side window.

Jasper and I were in the backseats, Carlisle and Emmett in the front, Carlisle driving, of course. If I hadn't ever been in the car with him before, I would have guessed he abided the law. But as of now, he was going about 130mph, and that's just a guess by how quickly the trees are flying by the window. He could be going faster.

This is going to be a long trip, trying to track down Laurent and possibly Victoria. If we're lucky, they may be together. Two birds with the same rock.

_What are we going to do if we don't catch them?_

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked the peek into Edward's mind. **

**Do you guys want me to do more in his point of view, or someone else's point of view?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and sorry it took so long.**

**This is getting beta'd by Miss Edward's Angel MEA**

**Oh, and I know where this is going, I hope you like it as much as I do, so far.**

**--EsmeCullen012—**

**PS- Review!**


	14. Kitrinia

**Okay, the whole part that is in Carlisle's point of view was done by my amazingly awesome beta-Miss Edward's Angel.**

**So, thank her for that, I added the section from Alice's point of view so that everything added up.**

**Review and tell me what you think about this whole chapter. And I promise that chapters will come out faster with the more reviews we get,**

**Oh and I still was to change the name to something else, the name we have sounds sad and this story isn't all sad. So please review and leave a good name to use.**

**Thanks for the responses I've received so far though!**

**Last Time:**

_This is going to be a long trip, trying to track down Laurent and possibly Victoria. If we're lucky, they may be together. Two birds with the same rock._

_What are we going to do if we don't catch them?_

* * *

**_Kitrinia_**

**Alice's Point of View**

All of their futures have disappeared, meaning that the werewolves were involved. I hope that is a good thing and not a bad thing. I haven't told anyone, it would just be a cause of worry, so I've been trying my best to be happy and energetic, and I hope I'm not over-doing it. The last few hours Bella has been shooting questioning glances my way. All of a sudden I got my first vision of the boys, they were coming home…with three women. No, not women, vampires. Since I've already been keeping up the fake pretense of being happy, why not keep it up for another week, when the vision was supposed to happen. Everyone noticed when I had a vision.

"So…" Esme said, not pushing me to tell, but she was curious.

"Nothing just that apparently either Laurent or Victoria changed their mind and wont cross paths with the boys for another week, they'll be home by next Thursday, Friday morning at the latest." I said, I think they were all used to my fake happiness that I'd been showing for the last day. I don't think that they were doing anything because the boys were happily married, I doubt they would ever hurt us like that, I mean except Edward with the whole 'leaving Bella for her own good'.

"Alice, are you alright, honey?" Esme said in her concerned motherly voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said then spotted a store that I would have gone crazy over if it were a normal day, "Ooh! Let's go in there!" I said as happily as possible and jumped up and down for added effect.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I slammed the bathroom door in utter frustration. We've been here for almost a week and a half, now, with no lead on either Laurent or Victoria. We checked everywhere. Forks, the surrounding woods and cities. We even got the Werewolves to check La Push. Nothing. I threw myself down on the uncomfortable loveseat in the cheap motel's room. I looked up at my sons, who starred back, a bit shocked. Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch, Edward in the chair. They had the TV on, but they no longer paid attention to the late night news broadcast.

"Sorry, boys," They all gave a nod, accepting my apology for me strange behavior. I sighed.

"Let's check things out one more time, before we leave to go home. We need to be positive that we missed nothing." I stood up and walked outside, the boys following me, murmuring among themselves. I walked across the parking lot, looking at the full moon. It reminded me of my sister, as it did so often. I sighed again as I got into the car. The boys all sat in the back, as if the knew I would need the space.

As I started the car and pulled out, I said, "We'll check around the house again." I got nods from each of them, as I drove off to our ex-house.

About ten minutes later, we pulled into our old, long driveway. As I pulled up to the house, a little wave of sadness hit me. I glanced over at Jasper.

"Sorry." He murmured. No doubt he was thinking about Alice.

"It's okay, son." I said, patting him on the shoulder. We all got out of the car. "Okay. Let's split up. Emmett and Jasper, you take care of the east side. Edward and I will go west. Meet up here in about thirty minutes. Good luck." With that said, Emmett and Jasper took off, as we ran the opposite direction. We looked around, running, using all of our senses, hoping to find something to give away our prey.

Thirty minutes went by without incident. We started to turn back after reaching a nearly deserted campground, when we heard a high pitch scream calling for help. I turned to Edward.

_Is that them??_ I asked Edward in thought. He nodded, his eyes filling up with heated anger. _Call Emmett and Jasper! I'll go check this out._ _When they get here, come find me. And hurry! _Saying that, I dashed off, following the yells and screams.

About three miles away from where I left Edward, I came to clearing. I stopped at the edge, unsure what to do next.

Laurent and Victoria were circling around a five-year-old girl, who clung to her teddy bear for dear life. Victoria neared the girl, forcing her to press up against an old oak tree. I stared for a moment more, and was about to step out of the forest, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came up from behind me. I motioned for them to stay quiet and to follow me.

I slowly stepped out in to the clearing.

"I thought you were going to Alaska." I said my voice loud and clear. Laurent and Victoria spun around, hissing at us.

Edward growled back.

_Edward, go get the girl out of here!_ I yelled in my mind. Edward gave a slight nod, sprinted forward towards the trapped girl, and picked her up. She let out a startled scream, and then they both disappeared into the forest.

"Alaska was boring. Snow, snow, and more snow. Yucky." Laurent replied. Then they jumped at us, hissing. We attacked, hitting them with all we had and growling. Edward reappeared and joined us.

Seeing the clear defeat, they fled into the forest. I started to follow them, but stop in my tracks. I sniffed the air, smelling someone I hadn't seen since my change, all those centuries ago. They boys stopped as well, watching me. I looked into the deep forest, in the opposite direction that our prey escaped to.

And there stepped out of the bushes so gracefully, as if from the dreams I couldn't have for to long, came my baby sister. Only two years younger then me, she looked 21ish.

"Kitrinia?" I asked, questioning my sanity. She should have died hundreds of years ago.

"Damn! Just missed them!" She mumbled.

Then she looked up at me and gasped. "Carlisle?" She asked in a whisper. She looked like I remembered her. Tall, elegant, her long, dark chocolate brown wavy hair. If Alice was a pixie, she has always been a fairy. And her eyes were copper!!

I smiled with joy as she walked over to me. She stood in front of me, looking up into my eyes. She was about 5'6. Then she hugged me. If I could cry, I would have been in tears.

"Kit…I thought…"I mumbled, unable to find the right words. I looked her over again. "You're a vampire." It wasn't a question and I couldn't hide the pain out my words. This was not the life I wanted for my sister.

She put her pale index finger over my lips like she would do when we were little. "Of course I am a vampire, smarty pants." She said, with that playful ring I missed. "The same vampire that changed you managed to change me before Pa caught him. And like you, I didn't return home. I went to France, where I stayed for a while. But there is time for this later. What are you doing here now, Brother?" She removed her finger.

"Tracking," I said.

"Funny, me too. I am tracking this pair of vampires that I have been tracking for about…..Almost a year now."

"Laurent and Victoria?" Edward asked.

Kit seemed to notice them for the first time. "Hello Edward. Yes, I'm afraid that's the two. Why?"

"We are tracking them too." Jasper said.

"I know. Is there somewhere we can go??" Kit asked me.

"Yes. We already lost our target anyway." I said feeling defeated.

"Don't worry. We'll find them again. I always do. And I always get what want. And I want them." She gave me a wink and we started to walk back to the car. I wondered what my sister has been up to this past few centuries, but, knowing her, I would find out soon enough.

**Okay, so the WHOLE part in Carlisle's point of view was by Miss Edward's Angel! **

**Thank her!**

**Tell me how you liked it please.**

**Review! **

**Ohh and tell me a good name for this!**

**Thanks**

**--EsmeCullen012--**

**PS- If you're wondering Carlisle's sisters name is pronounced like Kitrina, just spelled different!**


	15. Trio

**Hey, most of the chapter was written by my beta, Miss Edward's Angel.**

**I wrote some, and edited even more. But still, most of it is hers.**

**I hope you like it. I sure did. And we got a little of everyone's point of view.**

**Last time:**

"_I know. Is there somewhere we can go??" Kit asked me.  
"Yes. We already lost our target anyway." I said feeling defeated.  
"Don't worry. We'll find them again. I always do. And I always get what want. And I want them." She gave me a wink and we started to walk back to the car. I wondered what my sister has been up to this past few centuries, but, knowing her, I would find out soon enough._

* * *

_**Trio**_

**Esme's Point of View**

I stared uncertainly at the three girls who came home with my husband and sons. Carlisle and one of them, I think her name is Kitrinia, would goof around. I couldn't help it, but my jealously spiked. I could see the love coming out of my husband's eyes when he looked at her.

_Maybe she is some old lover or something,_ I thought. The thought upset me. _What if he left me? What would I do?_ Edward looked at me, shocked. I sighed. This is Carlisle, after all, so I should have nothing to worry about. He loves me with all his heart, and I love him with my whole heart as well.

"So…Who did you say you were?" I asked, finally breaking the ten minute silence. I looked at them; the trio who made me question myself and Carlisle's love for me.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I looked at these three girls, who happen to have everyone else staring at them. They sat on the couch. One of them had long, dark chocolate brown wavy hair, was fairly tall, and was unusually graceful, even for a vampire. I figured that she had been graceful as human. The other had beautiful blonde hair, a shade darker then mine. It wasn't as long, though, only coming to about her shoulders. She was gorgeous, with nice cheekbones and very pale skin, even for a vampire. The third one had brunette hair, that was a little longer then her shoulders. It was layered, and looked really thick. And I couldn't help but notice that she had the most beautiful eyes I've seen in a long time.

"So…Who did you say you were?" Esme asked the girls.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I looked at my wife, who looked a little miffed. I waited for Kit and her friends to answer Esme's question.

This should get a little interesting. I thought to myself. I looked at Edward and gave him a wink. He smiled back, and then gave his attention back on Kit.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I could feel things get suddenly very nervous.

_I was nervous. Why was I nervous?!_ I glared at Jasper.

_It's not my fault! The brown one is like a freaking fountain of nervousness!!_ He thought to me. I rolled my eyes, it couldn't be that bad.

I looked at the one who I gathered was Kitrinia. I stared at her, a bit more frustrated then I should be. I couldn't read her mind, at least, not at the moment. None of them, but mainly Kitrinia. It felt like something was blocking me, not the way I couldn't read Bella's mind though. From the random, few times I could suddenly read it; it was a confusing maze of thoughts. But, just as quickly I could read it, I would suddenly be pushed out of her mind, locked out once again. But I did gather her power. Force field. I watched Kitrinia in amazement, as I saw a purple see-through shields flash on and off in front of her and her friends. She looked down in embarrassment, and the shields stopped.

"Jasper, can you please control the nervousness?? I know, someone," she looked at her brunette friend, then back at Jasper, "needs to calm down, but no one can do that with you tossing it around in the air."  
He nodded, and I could feel the nervousness ebb away a little, and could think straight again.

"Thank you ever so much." Kitrinia said.  
"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

This is happening very fast. The last time I could actually think what was happening, we were still at the mall.

Flash back:

_Alice's eyes glazed over and Rosalie, Esme and I stopped to stare at her, until she came out of her vision-induced stupor._

_"Alice?" Rosalie asked the second she snapped out of it._

_"If we leave now we can be home by the time they get there!" and with that she was running, as fast as humanly possible, towards the mall exit. Rosalie and I looked at Esme, an instinct to look towards the eldest. Esme just shrugged and rushed off towards the exit, after Alice._

_"Alice, honey, please tell us what this is all about." Esme said, as she got into the car that Alice had already started by the time we got to it._

_"The boys are going to be home about five minutes after we get there and they have some explaining to do," she responded as she pulled onto the highway._

_"Explaining?" Rosalie asked._

_"I had a vision that I would like to better understand, although, you will know about it when they come home."_

_"Alice, just tell us what you're talking about. Stop being so cryptic." I finally said._

_"They have some…friends with them," she said, struggling to find the right word to describe the people that were coming._

_I immediately thought the 'friends' Alice was referring to were Laurent and Victoria, but Alice squashed those assumptions saying that there were three and all women. And by saying that, we got a bit mad at our husband or fiancée in my case. _

_We got to the house and Alice calmed down, barely, and told us that we had three minutes before the boys walked into the house, with guests._

_Two and a half of those minutes were spent rushing to our rooms to put our bags away and the last thirty seconds was finding a comfortable position to sit in and look casual even though we were all nervous as to why our men were bringing women home._

End Flash back.

And here we are, with Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, myself and three other young women. They didn't look like young vampires though, just young in age.

* * *

**Kitrinia's Point of View**

"Well, you can start with your names and go from there." Alice said. She was lying on the floor, on her stomach, with Jasper next to her. Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, who sat in a chair, and Edward stood by the doorway into the kitchen, leaning against the wall, with Bella at his feet.

"My name is Kit. But my full name is Kitrinia May Cullen. I am Carlisle sister." At that mention of that, I got a few gasps.

"Sister?" Esme asked.

"Ya, she's my baby sister. I thought she was dead though." Carlisle said.

"But I am dead." I said in a serious voice. Then I started laughing, Carlisle joining me. "Anyways, this is Tylar Righ and that's Amber Williams. I am…366 years old. I was changed by the same vampire my brother was. And like Carlisle, I didn't return home, due to the uneasy fact that my Pa would more likely then not, kill me. After that, I fled to France, where I stayed for a while. Once I knew that Pa had diffidently died, I return to London, unable to stay away any more. I love England; it's such a beautiful place." I paused, catching my breath that I didn't need. "When I was there, I meet Tyy. She is only 237 years old. We quickly became friends.

"In the 1840s, we left Europe, and came to America. In 1960, we found a new vampire, Amber. She is the baby of our little family. She's only 48." I paused again.

"We each have a power. I have a power of force fields. Not just physical force fields, but mental ones as well." I watched Edward's face as he put two and two together. "Tylar, she is physic, like Alice. That's why I know so much, if you're wondering. Amber has a special, unique gift of tracking. She can think and concentrate on someone, or something, and pick up their trail easily. It has come in handy when we were tracking Laurent and Victoria. They attacked an innocent family that we had grown attached to. It was dangerous to stay so long near them, we knew that, and in the end, it got them killed. We have been chasing them for almost a year now." I finished, a bit sad, as flashbacks of the ruthless murder of the family that cold, lifeless night. I looked at Edward and he shuddered. I gave him a little smile, and then looked at my big brother.

"Okay. So, would it be impossible for my sister and her friends to stay here?" Carlisle asked his family. I smiled; they really all looked like one big happy family. Carlisle always talked about having a big family, when we were little. I always said it would never happen, but here he is, with his big family. I never really wanted a big family. I always just wanted a loving husband and a beautiful daughter. But those dreams were flushed down the toilet along time ago.

"Sure, honey, its fine." Esme said, getting nods in agreement. What ever had been bugging her earlier was no longer a problem.

"Here, I'll show you to the guest rooms. Sorry, but we only have two, and one of them is being occupied by the little girl that Edward rescued from the clearing," Alice apologized.

"That's fine. We would have shared one anyway. It's not like we are going to have the whole bed problem." Tyy laughed. Alice took us up the stairs and turned right. She happily gave us the room next to hers ad Jasper's room.

She gave us some space and left. We unpacked our little backpacks, that held a few clothes, and personal belongings we've kept over the years.

About twenty minutes later, a small knock came on the door.

"Come in." Amber said.

"Hey. Carlisle and Esme want to talk to Kitrinia, if that's okay." Alice told me.

"It's fine." I said and got up.

"They are in Carlisle's study." Alice said. I nodded and started to walk to Carlisle's study.

* * *

**Tylar's Point of View**

Alice came and sat down beside me.

"So…You're physic too?" Alice asked. Rolling onto her stomach, she played with a loose string on her sleeve.

"Yes, I am." I responded.

"I see where this is going. I am going to go find something fun to do." With that, Amber got up and left.

Alice and I laughed at her.

"Do you like being physic?" Alice asked. I knew what she was going to say, she had already planed to play '20 questions'. But I don't mind.

"Ya and no, I mean…." I sighed. I didn't know what I meant. "I love being physic. I love it. But…It gets annoying. Like I always have to know what's going to happen. And if it doesn't turn out right, it's my fault, even if they say it isn't. I feel the blame."

"I know how you feel. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yah. It is. Someone who understands." I whispered.

* * *

**Amber's Point of View**

Bored, and already explored pretty much the whole house, I moved outside. I walked into the opened garage. I saw Rosalie working on a yellow Jeep.

"Cool Jeep. Whose is it?" I asked walking up to it.

"Emmett's, he's convinced something's wrong with the engine, so I am checking it out."  
_Finally, something exciting_ I thought.

"I know some things about cars. Can I help?" I asked.

She gave me a suspicious look. "Can you hand me the flash light?"

"Sure thing," I grabbed the flash light and handed it to her. She turned it on and took a look at the engine. Then she turned it off and handed it to me.

"Can you hand me the pliers?" I did. "You can help."

I laughed and walked over to the engine, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I curled up next to Edward. We were laying on our bed, listening to CD's. We were also just talking about random things and something's for our wedding.

Something was bothering me. "How long do you think Kit, Tylar, and Amber are going to be here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Until we find Laurent and Victoria. I'm not really sure. If they let Carlisle have his way, they'll never leave again. You have no idea how happy he is right now. He doesn't want to lose her again. Why?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I was just wondering what would happen after we catch Laurent and Victoria. That's all."

"I don't know. Kitrinia may leave with her friends, or they may stay and live with us. I don't know." Edward began to hum my lullaby and I sighed, content with my life at the moment. But, this is me. So I braced myself for the other shoe to drop. The bad shoe. It is always one step behind the first.

* * *

**Okay, so how'd you like that?**

**Hopefully as much as me and my beta did.**

**Review and tell us what you think!!**

**Thanks.**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


	16. Sorry guys

**Okay, this is Miss Edward's Angel.**

**((Mea))**

**EsmeCullen012's internet isn't working, so, she asked me school if I could post this for her. **

**She apologies for this problem, and will try to update as soon as she can.**

**Until then, she says that you should read Mea's stories, to pass the time.**

**((they are really short Twilight fanfics. She hasn't had time to update them, helping me Esme w/ my fanfics. But they are really good.))**

**She apologizes over and over, and may update through me if this isn't fixed soon.**

**Thanks.**

**R&R Mea's stories!**

**What do you think should happen in this story?? We are open to suggestions.**

**Love,**

**Miss Edward's Angel**

**&**

**--EsmeCullen012--**


End file.
